Fear of Ghosts
by Spike 558
Summary: Amelia and Zelgadis find themsleves in an abandoned village a village which holds it's own secrets.....
1. Prologue

Fear of Ghosts Fear of Ghosts:  
Prelude 

* * *

The traveller wandered down the empty road. Each step he took, ground the dust beneath him, each step brought a tingle of pain into his legs, each step was a calling to stop and rest. But it mattered not. 

The traveller wasn't interested in his world-weary state, nor was he concerned about stopping. What mattered was his destination. He had come so far. He didn't want to turn around and head back where he came from. Back there was a world of devastation and loss. Back to another dead end. Back to another false hope. Back there to something that he didn't want to relive, as long as he was breathing.

Grinding his teeth, the traveller pressed on. He can't stop now.....

* * *

Meanwhile, miles away, another lost soul was brooding.

But this new lost soul was situated at a table in the most luxurious of rooms. Splendid objects adorned the walls and floor, making an indeed picturesque scene. 

But the room's occupant was too preoccupied with her thoughts to notice the rooms decorative appearance. Besides, she had seen it all a hundred times before.

Amelia was bored.

Bored with her father, bored with the palace, bored with her duties, bored of those dull stately visits, bored of those bureaucratic tasks she was stuck with doing, bored of her life.

And bored of being a princess.

How long had it been since she had last seen Lina Inverse? Days? Weeks? Months? 

Amelia sighed. It had been so long, that she had forgotten all about her connections with the infamous bandit killer. Sure Lina's reputation preceded her, but she was a loyal and indeed great friend. But then again, it wasn't fit for a princess to associate with such a villainous and troublesome societal menace....

Suddenly Amelia caught herself. No. She mustn't think like that. Amelia's brow furrowed. Dammit! No matter what cause Lina fought for, no matter how low and villainous it was, she still was an important friend. And indeed, a vital contact. 

What did it matter if there was a huge difference in social standing between the princess and the sorceress?! 

In frustration, Amelia brought her fist down onto the table. Instantaneously, an enormous crack pierced the table's surface. Within the seconds, the crack had spread across the table surface. It then wasn't long before the table found itself being smashed in half. The two newly created pieces of table, now separated from each other, then fell simultaneously to the floor, each with a terrific thud.

Amelia blinked in astonishment at the two wooden constructs that, until recently, used to be a table. Amelia's astonished gaze then travelled to her fist. Did she really destroy the table like that? Wow, looks like she didn't know her own strength.....

....Daddy isn't going to be too pleased.

But why did she do that? Had she really been to wrapped up in her life as a princess that she had truly forgotten her life with Lina Inverse, as an outlaw on the run? Destroying a table like that, was certainly NOT an act of a princess....

Amelia's eyes hardened. She can't hide forever from the truth. Her luxurious lifestyle as a princess had softened her. The past few years of mazoku-slaying, death-defying adventures, and gorging one's self had been most exciting. Those day's were certainly more interesting then this dull lifestyle within the Saillune palace. 

Amelia got to her feet, her mind made up. First chance she has, she will escape this monotony that is palace life. No doubt about it, she want's out. 

The open road is calling her. And who is she to deny it's seductive proposition?

* * *

However, Amelia's bid for freedom came much quicker then expected. Phil had given her commission - One which involved travelling to the next kingdom on a mission in the name of diplomacy. 

This certainly didn't give Amelia the best excuse to escape the confines of the palace as she couldn't escape her duties as a princess. But it was better then nothing.

But once Amelia was clear of the city gates, fate played it's hand that it was saving for all this time. And then events took a startling turn around. 

Amelia, at this stage, had entered the forest which marked the city limits of Saillune. She didn't travel alone however, she was accompanied by her entourage - which consisted of two of the finest warriors from the Royal Guards. With all three travelling on foot (Amelia insisted that they did - it's been a while and she had a lot of catching up to do), Amelia planned to use her magic to make a rapid escape from the vigilant eyes of the guardsmen and go to seek her own destiny away from the role of a princess.

But this was not to be. 

Several pairs of eyes were watching the trio from above. The eyes, in particular. lingered greedily on the princess....

Suddenly, without warning, the trio were descended upon. 

Literally!

Four humans of muscular size and strength, leapt down from the trees with a terrific shout of challenge. The two guardsmen looked up only to be knocked off their feet by the newly-emerged attackers! Both guardsmen come crashing down onto the floor as the shock of the ambush became too much to bear. 

Amelia flicked her head around, due to the noise of all the commotion. She blinked as she saw four very large and very mean looking brigands keeping her two bodyguards pinned and in check. 

Bandits. Amelia thought. But, after spending so long with Lina Inverse, she knew how to deal with these.....

Waving her hands in a particular fashion and relying on a instinct forged without any intrusion from palace lifestyle, she prepared to cast a fireball. 

But this was not to be. Suddenly, she was struck from behind by a cowardly blow. A blow that could only be caused from an iron bar. A blow that was enough to send Amelia into unconsciousness.....

* * *

Meanwhile, the traveller was nearing the end of his epic long journey. Now he leant against a tree, allowing his tired and laboured limbs a sense of ease. Slowly, the traveller removed his cowl and allowed his head to be rushed by a cool scent of fresh air. 

After what he had been through, this rush of fresh air was a welcome relief. 

Zelgadis Greywars sighed as he stared out at his goal that stretched out before him: the kingdom of Saillune.

The kingdom certainly didn't look any different from how he remembered it.....

But what was important was that this was a refuge, a sanctuary, a place of friends. And one in particular....

Zel caught himself. What was he thinking?! Sure he was keen on seeing Amelia gain but he wasn't too rapt in allowing her to follow him around in his seemingly never-ending quest. Sure, he knew how much she disliked living the life of a princess but why should she interfere with his battle? His quest to find a cure was his fight and his alone. He expected to go to the ends of the Earth in this mission. So why should he allow himself to be followed around by an enamoured princess?

With a sigh, Zelgadis began to head down the slope and towards Saillune. 

And he would've got there, if it wasn't for those bandits that were heading his way.....

Zel blinked as five huge bandits burst into his field of vision and charged up towards his position. What's this?

The bandits bore down towards the chimera, each bearing an expression of triumph and desperation. They were obviously in a mad rush to escape. So much so, that they charged right up to Zel and shoved him out of their path! They were so concerned in fleeing that they were oblivious to the chimera and his appearance. They charged up the slope in a cloud of dust and had disappeared just as soon as they'd first appeared. 

Zel blinked up at the route the bandits took. Who were those men and why were they in such a rush? They were bandits no doubt. And, like all bandits do, one of them was carrying a rather large and, indeed bulging, sack.....

But if they were bandits, they were just like any other bandit gang....

Zel got to his feet with a wolfish grin and proceeded to take up pursuit....

* * *

Chapter 1  
Contents  



	2. Chapter 1

Fear of Ghosts Fear of Ghosts  
Chapter 1 

* * *

The bandits ran on for miles, destined for their hideout. Each step they took was a step further and further away from the safety of Saillune. But what did the bandits care? They hurried onward, never looking back, never stopping, never neglecting the purpose of their mission nor the devotion to their goal. 

What mattered was their struggle to achieve the sanctuary of their hideout. Once the alarm was raised that the princess of Saillune had disappeared, the countryside would be crawling with bounty hunters and there would be nowhere left to hide. Thus, for the bandits, failure was not an option. 

However, if one of the bandits had bothered to turn around, he would've noticed that the fleeing bandits were being pursued by a chimera.....

* * *

The ruins were certainly a decrepit sight. Where once stood houses was now home to empty foundations. Where shopkeepers went about their business' was now a batch of deserted and crumbling buildings. What was once busy streets filled with people, was now reduced to cracked cobblestones. Where children used to laugh and play was now as silent as a tomb. That which was once occupied by people was now abandoned. 

What was once a bustling village was now a prime example of desolation. 

Where did everyone go? No one can tell.

Why did everyone pack up and leave? No one can be sure.

What terrible fate did befall the village, that it was abandoned? No one will ever know.

But, even in a deathly fate, this village still serves it's purpose as a home. 

And it is a home that the bandits, and their prisoner, ran to. 

The bandits broke the silence as they fled across the broken streets and into a shell of a house. What was once a simple cottage was now four walls and a doorway. It was in this former hovel that the bandits gathered. As they all paused to get their breath back, their leader swung his sack (and the prisoner it contained) from over his shoulder and placed it onto the ruined floor. 

Looking mightily pleased with himself, the bandit leader grinned at his henchmen. 

"Well done boys!" he boomed. "We should get a pretty penny out of this!"

The other bandits, upon hearing their leader's triumphant speech, erupted into cheers.

"Yes!" the leader cowered. "Her daddy would certainly pay a lot of money to see his precious daughter back, alive!"

"But boss!" asked one bandit. "Wouldn't the Crown Prince send search parties?"

"Nonsense!" the leader answered. "These ruins are miles away from Saillune! If someone would find us, he would have to be a very experienced tracker! These ruins are practically hidden away from the highway! Why, it was only luck that I stumbled upon this in the first place!!!!"

The bandits cheered at their leader's achievement. Why, if this place was located in such a secluded place away from civilisation, they could organise such an ingenious crime spree! Imagine that! Raiding the nearby towns and populace, only to disappear to such a well concealed hideout! They would live like kings with no worries about being busted by the law! Marvellous! Wonderful! A bandit's dream come true!

"So," one bandit inquired. "Where do we go from here, boss?"

"Well boys." The bandits leader explained. "First we tell Crown Prince Philionel that we have her daughter and then we demand a ransom....."

And the bandits leader would've given a full explanation about his plans if he wasn't interrupted by an intruder.

"Oh, I wouldn't count on it if I were you." said the intruder's voice, as cool as ice yet as sharp as a woodsman's axe.

All the bandits then turned their heads away from their boss, all thoughts of his plans completely forgotten. They all turned to see the owner of the voice that produces such daring announcements. 

There, standing in a pose that practically screamed defiance, was a young man, clothed entirely in beige and with his hand resting warily on the hilt of his sword. But what was this intruder's most striking feature was his flesh and his hair was blue. Yet even though this flesh and hair was disturbing to look at, it still looked capable of withstanding even the most incredible of punishment thrown at it. 

The bandits gasped in horror at the unexpected visitor - and his MOST unexpected appearance.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's a monster!"

Big mistake - At the mere mention of the word 'monster' the intruder's eyes hardened and his teeth ground.

"A monster?!"

"Yeah! What a freak!!"

At this point, the intruder began twitching with rage. But if the bandits noticed, they would've realised they had just made a fatal error. 

"What's that doing here?!"

"Maybe these ruins are haunted!"

Suddenly, the intruder's patience fell through. With his eyes burning with fury, the intruder glared at the bandits. And then he spoke - uttering but two words. But these two words spelled doom to the listener. 

"MEGA BRAND!!!!"

Before the bandits realised what the 'monster' was up to, they were suddenly hurled into the air by a tremendously powerful force. Where their feet once met the ground, now came to greet the air. All of the bandits where blown off into the air and out of sight.

Down below, Zelgadis let out a vengeful growl. Yes, those bastards certainly got what was coming to them. No one, has EVER called him a monster and gotten away with it..... 

Suddenly Zelgadis looked up. And to his surprise, he found the bandit's loot hurtling down through the air towards him. Zel blinked.

_It must have been blasted into the air with my spell...._ he thought.

Without a moment's further hesitation, the chimera leapt into the air and caught the falling sack. However, he wasn't expecting the sheer weight of the sack! Astonished by the his newly acquired burden, Zel nearly dropped the sack. 

_What on earth is in here?_ Zel thought. _What could be in here that is so heavy?_

Once his feet returned to the ground, the chimera set about finding what was being held in the sack. Setting the sack gently down, he then proceeded to untie the strings that held the opening together.....

And it wasn't long before he found himself staring into two enormous yet strangely familiar blue eyes...

The eyes blinked. "Zelgadis?!"

Now it was Zel's turn to blink. He recognised that voice. How could he forget it?

"Amelia?"

And what happened next happened very quickly. 

Amelia, overjoyed at seeing Zelgadis again, after so long, leapt from the sack and cannon-balled straight into the bewildered chimera. Zel was so surprised, he found himself being, quite literally, knocked of his feet. Over he went, with his newly found burden in tow. Amelia, on the other hand, couldn't be happier. She wrapped her arms around the astonished chimera and hugged him tight, her eyes closed in pure bliss. 

He had come back...

He had returned to her.....

....and her loving arms....

And for a while nothing happened. A silence hung between the two. Zel was both astonished by the princess' boldness and embarrassed by the situation. Meanwhile, Amelia was wrapped up in a moment of pure bliss. 

"Umm....Amelia?" Said Zelgadis eventually. "Can I get up?"

Amelia looked up and into Zel's eyes.....

...before realising the point he was trying to establish. 

With an embarrassed grin, Amelia got off the chimera and to her feet - thus allowing the time and space for Zelgadis to get back to his feet. 

As Zel dusted himself off, Amelia's grin turned from one of embarrassment into one of pure happiness. 

"Oh, Mr. Zelgadis!" Amelia said, her voice one of pure excitement. "I'm so glad to see you! Where've you been? What have you been up to?"

"I've been searching for my cure." Zel answered bluntly. 

Amelia blinked, as Zel went on.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Saillune?'

"I was on a diplomatic mission when I got kidnapped by those bandits."

Zel's eyes hardened. Amelia? Kidnapped by bandits? Impossible! Unlikely! Yet....

Was this the same Amelia whom he had faced many adversaries and experienced many adventures? She had triumphed over many a mazoku, many a disaster, many a earth-shattering danger. So how could she fall prey to something so small and insignificant as a bunch of bandits?!

The Amelia he remembered could certainly take care of herself...

And this Amelia certainly wasn't the one he remembered. She's changed....

Then Amelia noticed her new surroundings. 

"Whoa, where are we?" Amelia inquired. "What is this place?"

"Not Saillune, I'm afraid." Zel replied. "You see, these ruins are a fair distance from your city."

Amelia nodded in consent. "Do you know the way, Mr. Zelgadis?"

Zelgadis' expression started to grow into one of annoyance. He didn't want to hang around when he could be searching for his cure. And her certainly didn't want a travelling companion: Finding a cure was his fight and his alone. He didn't want anyone's intervention of any kind. Particularly that of an enamoured princess....

"...Yes...."

"Great!" the princess beamed as she headed for the door of the ruined cottage. "You can come back with me to Saillune! You can show me the way! It would be just like old times! Why, we have so much catching up to do....."

Suddenly Amelia realised that Zel wasn't following her. He still stood within the ruined cottage, looking rather irate.

Amelia blinked. 

What? What was this? 

Hang on, Zel doesn't act like this.....

Well, at least the Zel she remembered didn't act like _this_! He acted in a helpful manner, not in a way that was both apathetic and horrible. 

Not in this way.

Amelia turned around and headed back into the building, back towards the chimera. Her expression was now one of concern. Why would Zel act like this? Was something wrong.....?

Have the months apart corrupted his mind.....?

But Amelia's concerned expression did nothing to change Zelgadis' look of contempt. 

Amelia halted within a foot of the chimera and leaned in towards him, so her face was mere centimetres away from his. 

However, this move only made Zelgadis look even more annoyed - much to Amelia's horror. Yet she didn't let this indiscretion falter her steps.....

"Do you want to come back to Saillune with me?" the princess asked. "We haven't seen each other for a long time. We have so much to talk about. Why, we have....."

But Amelia didn't get to finish her sentence. Zel cut her off by snorting his contempt. Then, with a terrific leap, he shot off into the air, over the cottage wall and into the ruins outside. 

Amelia blinked in astonishment. She couldn't believe it. What the hell was going on?! The Zel she knew all too well wouldn't do a thing like this! 

What had happened to him? Has the time spent apart really corrupted his mind completely? Had the months without her changed him for the worse? Has she really failed as a friend who was trying to show him the light and to penetrate his darkness?

It would appear so....

But one thing's for sure, she's certainly not taking _no_ for an answer.

And without a moment's pauses, she sped out of the ruined cottage, in pursuit of Zelgadis.

She didn't have to look far. She found him walking, at a brisk pace away from the cottage and from her. With a sigh of frustration, Amelia ran up after him.

"HEY!" she shouted. "WAIT UP!!"

But there was little point in shouting. Zel could hear her running feet upon the broken streets. However he wasn't about to stop his flight and turn around. Instead he continued on his way - only now at a much quicker pace. 

But he didn't have much success: Amelia was, after all, a Champion of Justice, and as such, she wasn't prepared to give up on anything.....

....That and the fact that she now had a firm grip on his cape and was refusing to let go!

Zel sighed in defeat. He brought his march to a standstill and flicked his head around at Amelia. The princess gasped, as she realised that his expression was extremely furious....

"What?" growled Zel.

"Where are you going?" Amelia asked, her voice worried. She didn't like to see Zel angry.

"To continue my quest for my cure." Zel snapped.

"I want to come too!" Amelia blurted out, without thinking.

"You?" Zel retorted. "What can you do?"

"You need me!" Amelia yelled, her eyes growing moist. "You need the company! You need the companionship! You need the support! You need me!"

Zel snorted and turned away. 

Amelia fell to her knees in total defeat. She bowed her head and loosened her grip, thus allowing Zel's cape to slide from her fingers. Zel walked coldly away as Amelia's eyes welled up with tears. 

"YOU BASTARD!!!!" Amelia screamed after Zelgadis.

He kept on walking.

Then Amelia began to cry. She buried her head in her hands and sobbed out loud. The tears splashed down onto the broken cobblestones, her wailing ringing out across the desolated village.

But Zelgadis still didn't turn around.

Within moments, he was gone, leaving Amelia all alone...

* * *

Eventually Amelia raised her head. All her tears were used up. 

She stared up at the broken road before her. Zelgadis was gone. 

Gone for good?

Sadly it would appear that way...

Amelia sighed in defeat. How could he do that? How could he be so indifferent, when she'd just poured her heart out? Has his goal to find a cure evolved into an obsession? Even so that he must refuse all else life had to offer?

Where had he gone? How long had she been bawling her eyes out? How long had he been gone? How long.....

Oh, what does it matter? Chances are, he was long gone, away from her, away from comfort, away from this ruined place....

Amelia paused. Where was this place? She didn't recall any village's location this far from home, in any of the atlases within the Saillune library.

But how far away from Saillune was this place?

Yes, She was truly alone now...

Well in that case, the only thing left to do, was to return home, to the palace of Saillune....

Amelia got to her feet and started to head off, on her way out of the village.

But if Amelia had been observant enough, she would've noticed a strange mist floating into the scene, to encase the entire ruins in it's embrace…… 

The princess had only gone a little way, when she suddenly heard something.....

It sounded very much like....

A soft sobbing....

Someone's crying? Where?

Amelia's eyes scanned the mist encased ruins. Where could that noise be coming from?

Eventually her eyes settled on a forest, situated on a slope rising above, out of the ruins.

Amelia blinked at this newly discovered slope. Was that there before.....?

* * *

Elsewhere, in another part of the ruins and fair distance away from Amelia, Zelgadis was continuing on his way, on his never-ending journey to find a.....

Hold on.

Zelgadis stopped dead in his tracks and darted his eyes around, his senses vigilant and ever-cautious. 

He could feel a mist creeping in around him. A mist that was both unnatural and mysterious. 

Zelgadis glared at this mist. What the hell was going on here? Where did this mist come from? And how on earth did it arrive so quickly?

Obviously, there is a great and powerful magic at work here, so he must be on his guard...

Wait a minute.

What was that?

Hang on.

There it was again!

Zelgadis flicked his head around. He could've sworn he'd heard the sound of.....

.....children laughing?

Strange. He thought this place was abandoned. What are laughing children doing in a ghost town such as this?

Zel pushed his way on through the mist towards the laughing, all in the name of investigation....

* * *

Meanwhile Amelia was exploring the newly-discovered forest. She was pushing her way through the trees and the mist. She was absolutely certain that she had heard someone crying. And she was also convinced that it was coming from these trees. 

But, where did this slope come from? She was positive she didn't see it before....

Oddly enough, she had only come to see it when that peculiar mist swept into the ruins...

This chain of events was getting more and more unsettling....

Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks. 

It was then she saw it.

Up ahead, roaming in amongst the trees was a girl.....

* * *

Chapter 2  
Contents  



	3. Chapter 2

Fear of Ghosts Fear of Ghosts  
Chapter 2 

* * *

Amelia stared in shock at the girl up ahead.

A girl? There was someone else here in amongst these ruins?

Suddenly Amelia was struck with a horrible thought. 

What was this girl doing here? 

What she doing in this abandoned place?

What was she doing, being a soul in a place empty of them?

As Amelia stared at the figure, the answers came much quicker then she expected....

The princess was then struck suddenly by the horror of realisation. And as the horror sank in, Amelia's eyes widened in fear.

The princess blinked in disbelief. Was she seeing things? Was this a trick of the light?

Because she was certain that she could see right through the girl, at the bushes on the other side.....

Suddenly revelation sank in. In a flash Amelia understood why this girl was out here on her own in such a decrepit place.....

This wasn't a girl, this was.....a....

GHOST?!

As the nightmare of the revelation and the harsh reality of this encounter sank in, Amelia soon found herself frozen on the spot. She couldn't move. She couldn't run. She couldn't blink. She couldn't scream. She couldn't unleash any of her justice speeches. She couldn't even whimper. All she could do was remain in a paralysed state as the apparition roamed before her. 

Suddenly the ghost turned her head. This was odd - something was wrong here. Something felt unusual and indeed out of place. She could feel the presence of another.....

It was then that the ghost saw Amelia. 

The ghost smiled and moved towards the fear-stricken princess.

But Amelia didn't run. How could she? She was petrified with fright. The sight of the ghost had sealed off all communication to her brain and the rest of her body. Her brain may as well be screaming for her to run but it was to no avail. But now that the ghost was now heading towards her, wasn't making the situation any better. Amelia could do nothing but remain frozen as the ghost advanced.

Then something disturbing happened. 

The ghost smiled.

But this certainly wasn't no ordinary smile. This certainly wasn't a warm smile. And this most was definitely NOT a friendly smile! This was a freakish smile. A ghastly smile. A crooked smile. A deformity. A poor imitation what humans did. A mockery of what people did to make one feel better. 

Amelia blinked in horror. 

Just then, the ghost drew her hand forward, towards the princess.

Amelia stared at the cold, unnatural, outstretched hand....

And then something in her head clicked. The horror of this situation before her, had been building up inside her head, rendering her paralysed, destroying her courage, eradicating her brave soul and leaving the destructive powers of fright to tidy up the mess. 

Seeing the ghosts hand outstretched was the final nail in the coffin. Suddenly Amelia broke out of her paralysed prison. Screwing her eyes up real tight, Amelia unleashed a scream. A scream projecting her terrified self into any ears listening. Then, riding on the wings of pure terror and with blindness as her guide, Amelia turned away from the apparition and sprinted back down the hill and towards the village.

* * *

Elsewhere, Zelgadis blinked in confusion. If he had heard Amelia's scream, he didn't show any signs of it - He was too concerned with the chaos that now occupied his thoughts.

Zel was growing increasingly bewildered with this chain of events. First he stumbles upon this abandoned village, then this unsettling unnatural mist comes creeping in and now, right in the middle of a ghost town, he starts to hear the sound of children laughing! What the hell was going on here?!?

Zel moved on in the direction of the laughing. He moved closer and closer towards a clump of trees, situated on the edge of the ruined village. He was certain that was where the laughter was coming from.....

Suddenly he caught himself.

What was he doing here? Why was he moving towards a bunch of kids? What guarantee did he have that they won't run screaming from his cursed form? What guarantee did he have that they won't brand him a monster? How could he be sure that they won't shun him away their eyes? How could he be sure the children won't attack him with weapons and the cruelest of words?

As Zel pondered over these questions, he gradually began to feel uneasy. He couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched. 

Suddenly his ears pricked up at the sound of a foot treading on a twig. The chimera flicked his head around.....

....only to come face to face with a small child. A boy.

Zel's eyes hardened. His suspicions about being watched were correct. But what about his unease about being persecuted? It would appear he would find out soon enough.....

But if Zel was expecting the boy to run screaming from the vicinity, he was about to get the surprise of a lifetime. The boy didn't flee. Nor did he shout abusive comments at the chimera. In fact, the boy did nothing of the sort. Instead he just smiled at the chimera. It was, at once, a warm, friendly and harmless smile. 

Needless to say, Zelgadis was both, at once, perplexed and suspicious. What was with this child? Why was he smiling so friendly? Why wasn't he perturbed about the chimera's cursed form?

Was this some sort of trick....?

"Hi there!" laughed the child.

He seemed a cheerful soul. And he certainly was oblivious to Zel's appearance.

And the glaring look that was written across the chimera's face!

As he was too wrapped up in his doubts, Zel did not reply. But it didn't seem to bother the kid too much.

"I'm Sam!" the kid said. "Who are you?"

Figuring he had nothing to loose, Zel answered:

"I'm Zelgadis" he murmured. "What are you doing here?"

Suddenly, The child burst out laughing. 

"You're funny!" he giggled. "I like you!"

And then, before Zel could open his mouth, Sam ran off. The boy headed off into the trees and disappeared. 

Zel blinked in astonishment. What was going on here? This village was getting more and more bizarre by the minute....

With a thousand questions buzzing around inside his head, Zel got to his feet and set off after Sam....

What was with this kid? Where did he come from? What was he doing here? Where was he going? Where was he leading the chimera? 

And why wasn't he bothered with Zelgadis' appearance.....?

Zel's pursuit suddenly came to a grinding halt. It was then that he realised that when he met Sam, the boy didn't seem too concerned that Zelgadis was a monster. A freak. A deformation. In fact, the boy seemed quite friendly. He didn't act in a hostile manner - which was the case when Zel met someone new....

Was this a new form of acceptance.....?

Was this the first time, in a long time, that he didn't feel shunned? Neglected? Forgotten? 

Was this the closest he'll ever get to true happiness?

Zel, now holding onto a firm resolve, sped off after the boy. If this was truly the nearest he'll ever get to acceptance, then who was he to refuse?

It wasn't long before Zel found himself at the edge of a small clearing within the trees. There, right in the middle of the clearing was the source of the laughing: It was a group of children dancing around in a ring. It was this ring that Sam ran up to and began chatting.

Relying upon instinct, Zelgadis immediately ducked out of sight, behind a tree. He didn't want them to see a monster. He didn't want them to run away screaming in fear.....

"Hey mister!" called a voice that sounded very much like Sam's. "Where are you?"

Zel blinked at the child's voice. But he emerge from hiding.

"We want you to play with us!"

At this comment, Zelgadis' suspicions scaled new heights. It was there and then that he was struck by a revelation. A revelation so obvious yet so clear. A revelation which answered all the questions that where burning in his mind. A revelation that made him as wary as ever.

With his hand resting firmly upon his sword hilt, Zelgadis emerged from hiding. 

There, right before him, stood the group of children. They hadn't moved. They had broken from their ring and were now waiting for the chimera, smiles written across their faces. 

Zel's eyes hardened. These kids were all waiting for him, smiling the most friendliest of smiles. 

Yet these smiles were the type that was best suited to a mazoku than a child...

Slowly but surely, Zel advanced towards the children. His expression hardened and suspicious. But if the children noticed, they didn't show it. They just giggled at the chimera. They seemed interested in the chimera.

As Zel advanced, his mind whirled. These kids certainly showed no signs of being bothered by his appearance. They all seemed quite friendly and accommodating.

Even if they still held an aura of unease around them.

Zel blinked. These children don't seemed frightened by my cursed form. He thought. They seem....

Fascinated?

Could this be some sort of trick?

Zelgadis drew nearer towards the children...

Then it happened.

Without warning, the children all giggled at the chimera.....

Before fading away into nothingness!

Zelgadis gasped in horror, as the giggling faces faded away into mist! What was once a group of happy, laughing children had now disappeared into thin air. What was once a clearing filled with games and happiness was now as silent as a tomb.

Zel fell on his knees, shaken by what he had just seen. Those children..... they had gone. Vanished. But how? Why? What was going on here in this accursed village? 

Those children.... They looked so happy. They looked so friendly. They looked so keen to meet him. They looked like his best chance of not being perceived as a monster....

But now they were gone.

Zel beat his fists upon the ground. How fickle fate can be.....

But now, his suspicions were correct. There is something very wrong in this village. 

There must be some sort of evil force at work here.....

* * *

The rest of the day passed rather quickly. It wasn't long before night descended upon the abandoned village.

Amelia was still roaming around the village, still quite shaken after meeting the ghost up in the trees. Like Zel, she too was feeling extremely suspicious about this place. 

An abandoned village.....

An abandoned village with a deathly aura....

An abandoned village with a deathly aura and a resident ghost!

Amelia sighed. That's it. Her mind was made up. She's getting out of here. The deserted village was unsettling enough but the presence of a ghost was a good enough excuse. No doubt about it, she's getting out of here. No question. With or without Zel.....

Then Amelia caught herself. Should she leave the village by herself? Should she leave the chimera to his fate in this accursed village? Should she leave without letting him know where she's gone?

Amelia sighed and turned away. No. She won't. Let the bastard suffer in this village. Let him pay for his cruel behaviour. Let him pay for hurting her feelings. 

With a toss of her head, the princess then set about getting out of this village.

But....um..... where was the way out?

The day was coming to an end and all the natural light was evaporating with it. What was even worse was that the unnatural mist encasing the village was now growing even more thicker then before. And if that wasn't enough a cold wind was breezing it's way into this nightmarish scene.

Great. Just great. Now how was she going to find her way out of here now?!

Indeed not ready to spend the night here or to take no for an answer, Amelia pushed on her way through the mist. Sure it was thick, and her field of vision wasn't one hundred percent reliable, and she may as well be trudging on blind, but she mustn't give up or give in. She must get out of here....

But where exactly was she? 

Was she even heading out of the ruins? Was she making any progress? Was she just going around in circles?

Eventually, Amelia halted. She gave up. The situation was hopeless. She can't see a thing through this forsaken mist.....

Well, what is she going to do now?

Amelia felt a cold chill run down her spine. She hated this place, she was hungry, tired, unhinged and not entirely keen on spending the night here....

But unfortunately it would appear that way....

Sighing with regret, Amelia abandoned all hope of ever escaping. Instead, she began to concentrate on finding shelter. 

But what would exactly constitute as shelter in amongst these ruins.....?

Suddenly Amelia's train of thoughts was interrupted by a loud bang. The princess jumped a foot in the air. 

Once she had recovered from the shock, Amelia's eyes darted left and right, trying to locate the sound of the bang. Where on earth did that loud noise come from? There wouldn't be anyone else in amongst these ruins than herself....

Would there....?

Suddenly the stillness was interrupted again by another loud bang. Amelia's eyes hardened. She could indeed identify where that noise was coming from....

It wasn't long before the princess' ears picked up a third bang. Followed by a fourth. And a fifth! Following on a chain of repetitious bangs, the princess made her way towards the noise.....

....And it wasn't long before she found herself standing before the entrance way to a coal cellar. The wooden doors had been caught in the breeze and were creating the loud bangs that were disturbing the stillness of the ghost village. 

Amelia grabbed the doors and was just about the shut them up securely when she just happened to peer inside the cellar itself. 

It was actually quite sturdy - surprising something that strong was still lasting in a decrepit place like this! Furthermore, it looked sheltered, it looked clean and it seemed quite comfortable. And hey, when something this good comes along, you certainly don't refuse it....

Amelia's mind was made up. Without a moment's further hesitation, she descended into the cellar and closed the entrance doors behind her. 

Once she was convinced that she was safe within this newly discovered cellar, she then settled down upon it's cold floor and went to sleep. As she had a very busy day, she had no difficulty going to sleep....

But she didn't stay asleep for long! Minutes later, her eyes shot open, at the sound of a noise.

Amelia's eyes then went from tired to worried. She thought she'd heard something and it was the unmistakable sound of....

No wait. That's impossible!

Hang on.

There it is again!

She was certain that she had heard voices....

Voices speaking to her. Voices calling to her.....

From within this very cellar! 

Strange. She didn't think she was alone in here....

"...Who.....Who's there?" Amelia inquired, her voice radiating with fear.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zelgadis was also finding some place to settle in for the night. His bewilderment over, and searching for, those children had drawn him to a blank wall. He searched in and amongst the ruins for the children but without success. Now he was convinced he wasn't going to see them again....

But now, what mattered was he settled down for the night, within a reliable shelter. So far he had succeeded in locating such a shelter - it was a ruined mansion, standing out from the rest of the ruins. It was one of the few buildings left standing. 

Slowly the chimera made his way through the wrecked doorway, stumbling in amongst the broken pieces of wood and the debris. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the light and allowed him to view his surroundings. 

He was standing in the entrance hall of the mansion. Before him stood a staircase leading up to a balcony. Garbage and rubble was strewn all about the place. Suddenly Zel gasped. 

Up ahead, on one of the walls was a mirror, and in the mirrors face was....

The face of an old man?!

Zelgadis charged over to the mirror. What was this?! Another apparition? 

But before Zel could lay one finger upon the mirror the face disappeared. 

Zel blinked in disbelief. What was going on here? Was this village truly a home for many a ghost?! And were they toying with him - as an intruder?!

Suddenly Zel flickered towards the staircase.....

...and his jaw dropped. 

There, upon the balcony marched a row of figures. They were all covered in a heavy robe and cowl, thus concealing all their features. They were all milky white and faint - So much so that they may as well have been transparent....

And what was even more disturbing was that they walked without a sound. 

Zelgadis felt a shiver down his spine as he came to the one logical conclusion, at the horrors he saw before him.

It was a procession of ghosts.....

And they were now coming down the stairs.....

Towards the chimera.....

* * *

Chapter 3  
Contents  



	4. Chapter 3

Fear of Ghosts Fear of Ghosts  
Chapter 3 

* * *

Amelia got to her feet as a cold shiver thundered down her spine. There was someone else here in this cellar? Impossible! She was the only one in here! She was certain of it! Who else could there be in here? 

Was it Zelgadis?

No, that's unlikely. Knowing the chimera he'd probably already left the village, on his way on his never-ending quest. Who knows where he could be now?

Amelia could feel her hands clench into a fist. Who cares anyway? She wasn't keen on seeing Zel again. Certainly not after he broke her heart. Certainly not after he pushed her away. Certainly not after he rejected her love. Certainly not after he was so cold....

Yes, from the look of it, Zel was probably a million miles from the village.

This meant that Amelia was the only one left in this abandoned village.....

So where were these voices coming from.....?

"W-W-Who's there?" Amelia called, her voice at once both shaky and nervous.

Suddenly the voices ceased. 

Amelia blinked. She wasn't expecting the voices to end so abruptly. What was going on here? She was the only one left in this village.....

.....Right?

Suddenly, the princess was struck by a horrific thought. 

What if the voices were the work of that ghost girl?! 

No! It can't be!

Amelia hands rushed to nurse her temples. No. Don't think like that! 

Suddenly the princess' thoughts were interrupted by a new noise. 

It was the unmistakable sound of footsteps....

Footsteps making their way across the floor of the ruined house, above.

Amelia blinked in horror. What the hell was going on here?!?!

Who was roaming up above, in that ruined house?

Was it Zelgadis?

Was it that ghost.....?

Amelia felt a cold shudder envelop her form. Her hands began shaking in fear. With her eyes bewildered with the nightmare enveloping around her, Amelia pressed her hands to her mouth. There is little point in screaming, because no one's going to hear her....

Suddenly events took an astonishing turn: The footsteps, that were thundering above, were now making their way across the floor. Then, judging by the sound of it, the feet had found a staircase.....

....And now they were descending these newly-discovered stairs.

The footsteps thundered throughout the cellar and, in particular, within Amelia's eardrums. The princess was now too petrified to speak. What was going on.....?

Suddenly she was struck by a revelation. Those footsteps were growing louder with each step. The reason being? These footsteps were upon a staircase - one which led the feet down to this very cellar!!!

With her entire body swept up in a tsunami of absolute terror, her movements were minimalist and plagued with hesitation. Very slowly, Amelia crept backwards, until she found herself with her back against the wall. 

The feet thundered closer and closer.

Suddenly they stopped.

And a door creaked open....

....The very door to this very cellar!!!!!

Amelia didn't make a sound. And how could she? She was paralysed with fear. She couldn't run, even if she wanted to. All she could do was quail in fear at this mysterious interloper.....

Despite every square inch of body screaming at her to run, Amelia tried to gather her scrambled thoughts and proceeded in the impossible task of putting them together. 

Well, this intruder was in the cellar. But who was this intruder? What was he doing in this cellar? Come to think of it, what was he doing in this village? Did he know she was here? What did he want with her? 

Suddenly the footsteps started up again. They were now marching across the cellar, making a crunching noise upon the gravel floor as they proceeded. 

And they were heading towards the princess.....

Amelia raised her shaking hands in front of her, as if ready to cast a spell. But, as her hands were unbelievably shaky, she couldn't cast a spell, even if she tried. However, Amelia wasn't prepared to go down without a fight!

The footsteps continued their advance...... 

Amelia stood quaking but battle-ready....

The footsteps thundered closer and closer.....

Suddenly Amelia's eyes widened more then ever.

The footsteps were growing closer and closer towards the princess....

But not one other person came into sight!

But was even more disturbing was that the footsteps marched right through Amelia and towards the wall - where they abruptly ceased. 

The cellar, with it's single occupant, was deathly silent.

Amelia's head was immediately washed up in a mass of confusion. WHAT WAS GOING ON HERE?!!? How could she still be the only one in the cellar?! Where did those footsteps come from and where did they go?! Who made them? Why didn't he, or she, show herself?

Could it have been another ghost.....?

Amelia held her hands to her head. No. Don't think like that. Don't think like that! DON'T THINK LIKE THAT!!!!!! Don't think about ghosts! Try to forget them! Remember a Champion of Justice laughs in the face of fear!!!!

But who was Amelia trying to fool? She was so frightened by this village and it's ghostly inhabitants. What made it worse was that Zel wasn't there when she needed him the most.

Amelia gradually lay herself down on the gravel floor of the cellar, and pulled her cape around her. Well, if Zel wasn't here, then this was one fight she would have to overcome by herself.....

Amelia slowly closed her eyes and went to sleep...

But sleep wasn't easy.....

* * *

Zelgadis' jaw dropped at the ghostly monks who made their way down the stairs and towards the chimera. Zel's brain was practically screaming for him to run but the chimera's legs wouldn't comply. All Zel could do was remain paralysed as the procession advanced. 

Zel's eyes hardened. Warily, he tightened his hands into a fist, as if ready to cast a spell....

But no such spell came across. Indeed, much to Zelgadis' surprise, the ghosts marched on right past the chimera. They continued on their way, showing absolutely no interest in the intruder. The ghosts went on, right past the surprised Zel, and out of the ruined mansion. 

Leaving Zel behind to collect his thoughts.

What was going on here? First he has an extremely bizarre encounter with a bunch of friendly kids and now he comes across a procession of ghostly monks! This village is getting more and more peculiar by the minute....

...And more unsettling too.....

There were ghosts inhabiting this village....?

Well, that would certainly explain why those children were here in this desolate village...

And how they disappeared so quickly....

But what were these monks doing here? It seems that Zel's quest for answers were only resulting in the discovery of more questions requiring answers...

But one thing's for certain. Something terrible had befallen this village. A disaster most horrendous no doubt.

And whatever this catastrophe was, it was certainly keeping the dead souls from their eternal rest...

Zel's hand clenched into a fist. He must find out what's going on here, in this accursed village.

And, chances are, those monks might have the answers he seeks...

And without a further hesitation, The chimera headed out of the ruined mansion in pursuit of the strange procession...

Once Zel had left the mansion, he had no difficulty finding the monks. They were heading off, single file, into the trees upon the mansion grounds. 

Zel blinked. Into the tress? This wasn't making any sense!

Zelgadis slowly and silently made his way across the mansion grounds towards the trees, after the monks. The monks continued on their way through trees, their stride purposeful and unfaltering. Their heads, although cowled and disguised, were held high, as if carrying a sense of purpose. 

Zel, continued his pursuit working within the concealment that the trees had to offer. His ever-vigilant eyes caught the peculiar stride that the monks took. Obviously there was something more than meets the eye here. Something of great importance....

But what?!

With his head full with the buzzing of a thousand and one questions, Zel continued his ever-silent pursuit...

And for a while nothing happened. The procession continued on it's way, heading deeper and deeper into the forest, unaware of an intruder that was following them....

Eventually the procession arrived at their goal - A group of stone monoliths. These monoliths were standing in a circle formation, each monolith radiating with a sense of purpose. It was into this circle that the ghosts entered. The procession marched in front in a line before each of the stones, with each ghost taking his place before one of the monoliths.

Zel blinked at these proceedings. A procession of ghost monks.......marching into a ring of specially formatted stones.....within a well-concealed clutch of trees. 

Obviously something of great importance was going to take place here....

While remaining concealed in amongst the trees, Zel proceeded to watch the events unfold within the circle....

All of the ghosts stood in front of a monolith each.....

Suddenly, they thrust their arms out forward, in an outstretched fashion. And then the ghosts began to chant. 

But this chant was nothing short of disturbing. The chant was emerging from hollow, dry, long dead throats and long forgotten vocal chords. The words the ghosts' chanted, constructed a long forgotten incantation. Forgotten words. Forbidden words. Tainted words. Words that spell doom to all who hear them....

Zel continued his silent observations. His senses now receiving the danger radiating from this ritual. What was going on here? Were these the answers he was seeking?

Suddenly events took a surprising turn around. Much to the chimera's astonishment, a thunderclap rocked the skies above. Seconds later, a huge lightening bolt lit up the night sky. But still the ghosts continued their chanting.

Zel blinked in surprise. Where did that storm come from....?

Did those ghosts summon that storm by themselves?!?!

No! That can't be! That's impossible! 

Suddenly the chaotic scene was rocked by another lightening bolt. Only this time the bolt struck the stone circle.

In the dead centre!

The ghosts' chanting go more rapid and more louder. Zel blinked at the mayhem unfolding around him. His eyes travelled to the spot where the lightening struck....

....And his eyes nearly fell out of his head. 

There, in the centre of the circle was a ball of raw power. This ball flashed and roared - like a thunderstorm, illuminating the entire scene with a brilliant shade of electric blue. But if the monks were worried about the ball's destructive power, they certainly didn't show it. Instead they continued their chanting.....

With the ball growing larger and larger with each passing moment.

Zelgadis blinked in horror. A ball of lightening? Here? In the middle of a stone circle? In the middle of some occult and long-forgotten ritual? 

These monks were trying to harness such a destructive force? 

DID THEY HAVE ANY IDEA AS TO WHAT THEY'RE DEALING WITH HERE?!?!!

Suddenly something happened, that made events take a complete turn around.

And it happened very quickly. 

The monks' chanting was now reaching it's peak. But suddenly it came to an abrupt halt - for each monk vaporised! Where once stood a ghost was now a puff of smoke! 

But that wasn't the worst of it! The ball of lightening was now free from it's restrictions of control. It was now growing increasingly enormous and was crackling with furious energy and destructive power.

Zel quickly bowed his head and shielded his eyes. He knew what was going to happen.

It was going to explode. 

Normally he wouldn't have ducked, because of his cursed form would've taken the brunt of such an explosion. But now he wasn't going to take any chances.....

But the explosion never occurred.

Peeking out from over his cape, Zel saw the fate of the lightening ball...

And when he saw it, he couldn't believe his eyes.

The lightening ball _did_ explode but not the way Zel had expected it to. 

The lightening ball _did_ explode but without a sound.

The lightening ball _did_ explode but without an outburst of the energy that was being contained.

The lightening ball _did_ explode but without a shock-wave or a tsunami of destructive force.

What the lightening ball did was explode. Yet the explosion soon evaporated into thin air. 

Within seconds, the stone circle was as silent as a tomb.

Zelgadis emerged from hiding, his eyes widened and his brain confused.

What the Hell just happened here?!?

* * *

Elsewhere Amelia was having troubled dreams. 

Her sub-consciousness was being disturbed and disrupted by images of a sad woman. 

A sad woman with her features wizened and old. A sad woman concealed under a shawl. A sad woman whose misery was tearing her at her soul, making her wretched with depression. A sad woman who mouthed silent words to the sleeping princess. A sad woman who mouthed words that were never there. A sad woman who mouthed silent words that would never be heard....

Amelia woke with a start, her eyes wide with fear.

The princess paused to catch her breath. 

That dream....

....It was only a dream yet it was so clear....

...That old woman....

Amelia buried her face in her hands. The dream had shocked her to the core. 

Amelia's eyes hardened. Ever since she'd entered this village things had certainly turned on their head. First there was the mysterious fog, and then came the footsteps and now this dream!

It was only a dream but....

....But it was the last straw. 

Amelia got to her feet. Her latest horror was only but a dream yet it was enough to convince her - To get out of this accursed village!

She wasn't keen on spending another moment in this hellhole! She was leaving - NOW! It didn't matter that it was the middle of the night! It didn't matter if the mist may thwart her escape route! What mattered was getting out of here!

Amelia's mind was made up. She was leaving. She got to her feet with flourish and headed over to the doors that brought her to this place. She grasped their handles and pulled.....

But there was just one little problem.

The doors were locked tight!

Amelia blinked in confusion. What!? They're locked?! They can't be! How could they have been locked?! Who could've locked them?! They weren't unlocked when she last left them! 

Amelia shock the doors with all her might but to no avail. They remained shut and a permanent hazard in Amelia's escape route. 

The princess sighed with defeat. Great. Now what was she going to do?

Suddenly she was struck by sudden inspiration. The other door! The one that led to the inside of the house! That provided another way of getting out of here! 

Amelia raced across the cellar to find this door.

It didn't take her long to find it.

Grinning with triumph, Amelia grabbed the door handle....

....Only to find that this door was locked too!

Amelia blinked in disbelief.

No.

It can't be.

You can't possibly be serious!!!!

This door can't be locked!!!!!

But it was. And no amount of struggling, cursing, swearing and bashing the door could make it budge.

Eventually Amelia slumped to her feet, defeated. Both door in and out of this place were locked tight. Her two escape routes were blocked. She was stuck here.....

Just then, Amelia's ears pricked up. She could hear something...

Was it.....

There it was again!

Odd. She could've sworn she'd heard the sound of children laughing....

* * *

Chapter 4  
Contents  



	5. Chapter 4

Fear of Ghosts Fear of Ghosts  
Chapter 4 

* * *

Zel made his way back to the mansion, as confused as he'd ever be.

What had just happened at the stone circle? What were those ghosts doing? What happened to that immense power they had summoned? And where in the nine hells did those ghosts and that power disappear to?!

Zel racked his brains, trying to find a logical explanation. What could've happened? What supernatural force could have created such a catastrophic scene?

Then it hit him like a hurricane.

Is it possible that scene was a re-enactment....?

A re-enactment? Of what?

This revelation was enough to stop Zel walking. The chimera paused as he assessed the facts: 

This village was inhabited by ghosts right? And there seemed to be a terrible fate befallen said village - hence the presence of it's otherworldly residents and it's desolate appearance. 

Zel thought back over the encounters since he came across this mansion. He chanced upon that child, who led him to a clearing......And then he followed those monks out to the stone circle.....

Of course! Zel thumped a fist into his hand, in revelation. Of course! It's now become so clear! These encounters with these apparitions showed that they seemed keen to establish some form of communication! In fact, these ghosts seemed intent on showing the chimera something!

But what?

Were they trying to show him, the intruder; the outsider; the living; exactly what was the disaster that tore this village asunder?

That's a theory.....

Zel sighed and continued on his way. He wasn't liking this village at all. The place practically reeked of unease. The ruins, the mist and the village's enigmatic inhabitants....

Zel sighed again and headed closer and closer towards the mansion. It would appear that he would have to, unfortunately, spend the night here. And that ruined mansion seems like the best option for shelter.....

Whether he liked it or not.

Zelgadis made his way into the mansion via the ruined door. Slowly he picked his way through the rubbish that was strewn across the floor of the entrance hall. Zel's face screwed up in disgust at the stench emitting from the garbage occupying the mansion. How long had it been since someone was last in this mansion?!

In spite of the dreadful presence of the garbage, Zelgadis slowly allowed time for his eyes to adjust to the dark....

.....It was there and then that he again caught sight of that mirror.

The mirror. The same mirror that greeted his initial arrival into this mansion. The same mirror that housed an apparition of an old man.....

Driven on curiosity, Zelgadis marched over to the mirror, to examine it. Did he really see an old man within it's reflective surface.....?

Zel examined the mirror with great intent, his inquisitive yet ever vigilant eyes traversed the complete surface, searching for signs, a sign, anything! Anything that proves....

Suddenly, without warning, a cool breeze made it's way from the depths of the mansion, through the entrance hall and out through the front door. 

Zelgadis closed his eyes from the breeze, as his cape billowed around him. Odd. What was a breeze such as this doing in this mansion.....?

Suddenly Zel gasped! His eyes widened in horror and he took a step backwards, his brain finding it difficult to believe what Zel's eyes were seeing.

Zelgadis certainly found something within the mirror but not what he was expecting!

What was in the mirror was certainly NOT an apparition or anything of that sort. Instead there were six letters, written within the dust that coated the mirror's reflective surface. Six letters, displaying quite clearly the message of:  
GET OUT. 

Zel gasped at this enigmatic threat. What was this? How did that get there? Who did this?

Obviously someone didn't want him there in this mansion. But who?

Was this another of the ghost's attempts of communication....?

Were they trying to head him in the right direction by directing him away from this mansion?

Were they trying to be helpful.....

....or were they just being threatening....?

But no matter what, a warning is warning. And one that must be heeded.

Zelgadis turned away and headed out of the mansion. 

If there were any answers then he most likely wouldn't find any there.

* * *

Elsewhere, Amelia was growing increasingly bewildered.

And frightened.

She was certain that she heard the sound of children laughing in this cellar. But where were they? What were they doing here in this deserted village? How did they get in here? How the hell did they manage to enter this cellar when both the entry doors were locked? 

Did they lock her in here?

Suddenly Amelia got a cold shiver down her spine. She suddenly felt the presence of another.....

The princess slowly raised her head.....

And found herself staring into the eyes of a young girl.

Amelia blinked in astonishment, her jaw hanging open. The young girl just smiled.

"Hi there!" the girl said. 

Her voice was as sweet as a nightingale song and anything but threatening.

But this did nothing to let Amelia's guard down.

Amelia's eyes hardened.

"Who are you?" the princess demanded.

The girl didn't answer immediately. Instead she smiled a smile so ever-sweet. If this girl was bothered by Amelia's suspicious glare, she certainly didn't show it.

"I'm Celia!" she beamed.

Amelia nodded her consent. But she didn't ease her suspicions.

"Now" Amelia began. "What are you doing here?"

The girl called Celia didn't answer. Instead she thrust her open hand forward, as if in a friendly manner.

"Would you like to join us?" she said, in a ever-friendly manner.

Amelia blinked in confusion, forgetting all about her question completely.

"Us?"

Suddenly Amelia's ears once again picked up the sound of children laughing. Only now it sounded much louder.....

....and much closer.....

Amelia's eyes hardened. 

"How did you get in here?" she asked of Celia.

The girl didn't answer. Instead she collapsed into a giggle fit and ran off, to disappear into the darkened depths of the cellar. 

Amelia's brain was now a storm of confusion. Who was this girl? Where did she come from? How did she get here in this cellar....?

Was she the one who locked the doors?

Or was this the work of another ghost?

Well, there was only way to find out.

Amelia got to her feet and took off after the girl. 

The princess didn't have far to look. By now, the sound of the laughing children was now as loud as ever. So these children can't be too far away.....

Suddenly the laughing came to a grinding halt. Amelia's pursuit then came to an immediate standstill. Her eyes then darted all around the dark cellar, trying to find the fleeing Celia. Her ears also tuned in to pick up any noises within this....

Wait a minute.

What was that?

Hold on.

There it was again!

Amelia slowly made her way across the dirt floor of the cellar, her ears receptive and keen.

She could've sworn she had heard the sound of whispering and giggling....

Suddenly she flicked her head around....

....And soon found herself staring face to face with a group of smiling children.

Amelia's eyes widened. She was expecting children to be in this cellar....

But not like THIS!

The children were all smiling at the princess, all right. But these smiles were more like sadistic grins. And the eyes! The children's eyes sparkled with malevolence. They looked all ready for Amelia. Ready for her to show up....

Amelia blinked in horror. What the hell was this? What on earth were these children? They were certainly not anything she had seen before on this world.....

One of the girls stepped away from the group. Amelia immediately recognised her as Celia. But now the girl's smile was anything but welcoming. 

"Would you like to play with us?" Celia inquired in a voice that resembled that of raven's screech.

Amelia was horrified by this ghastly gaggle of children. Yet she still managed to shake her head.

"Come on!" Celia argued. Then, on her lead, all of the children thrust their hands forward. 

Pleading, inviting, , demanding the princess join their collective.

But Amelia wasn't having any of this. In a flash she spun around on her heel and sprinted away from the children, away from their evil faces, away from their claws. Riding on the wings of pure terror, Amelia sprinted across the cellar and towards the coal doors. Nothing held her back, not even a locked door - what mattered was escaping this accursed cellar and the village. Without slowing down, Amelia charged through the locked doors, with a terrific crash and a shower of splinters. Fear gave her strength - the strength she needed to smash through any obstacles that lay in her path of escape.

The princess now found herself out on the street of the village. The night had passed and dawn was breaking. The first few ray's of daylight were creeping into the ruins. But Amelia didn't have time to stop and notice. Instead she kept running. She needed to escape this village. She wanted to escape this village and it's ghostly populace. She wanted to escape this village and forget all about it's existence.....

There was just one little problem.

The mist hadn't gone away. 

It was still drifting it's way, holding the village in it's grasp and still as thick as ever. Consequently Amelia found herself charging a blind path through the mist. She couldn't see where she was going. But what did it matter? She just wanted OUT of these ruins. HOW was not important. Besides, if she kept fighting her way through this thick mist she would find a way out eventually. Right?

Wrong.

No matter how much Amelia denied it, she was going nowhere. Her vision was so obscured that she had no hope of escaping. When she thought she was heading out, she was just going around in circles. 

And heading deeper into the ruins.

Eventually Amelia's eyes widened with joy. There, through the mist, she could make out the outlines of trees. Trees! She must be at the borderline of the village and the forest! She's home free! Success! The princess raced towards the trees, riding high on the prospect of freedom. 

Amelia entered the clump of trees, convinced it would provide the route to take her home. Once she had entered the clump, everything in Amelia's sight now became clearer. Here the trees provided some shelter from the mist, so it thinned out. Amelia smiled. Yes, she must be at the borderline, and growing further and further away from that village. Victory!

Now if only she could find a way back to Saillune.....

_Wait!_

Suddenly Amelia's train of thought was interrupted by a voice. A voice that resounded within the depths of her head. 

Amelia spun around. What? What was this voice? Where.....?

Amelia got her answers much sooner then she expected. For, another entered the scene. There, emerging from the trees, was.....

Amelia's jaw dropped at the sight of the newcomer. Her hands began shaking and her eyes swelled with fear.

There, moving towards the princess was a familiar sight of the ghost girl she had met yesterday.

Amelia was then struck by a horrible realisation. She hadn't left the village at all! She was again in the same clump of trees she had chanced upon the day before!

Amelia held her palms to her mouth. What was going on? She was STILL in this nightmare? When will it end?!?

Amelia would've fled from the advancing ghost.....

....if it wasn't for the voice resounding itself in her head for a second time.

_Wait!_

Amelia spun around to again face the ghost. It was there and then that she saw the lips of the ghost girl move.

_Wait!_

Amelia blinked. Something wasn't quite right here. She could hear the ghost's lips move and, at the same time, she could hear a voice within her head....

Wait a minute. Was this the ghost's idea of communication?! 

Amelia held her hands in front of her in a defiant pose. This ghost may be trying to talk.....

But sometimes you just can't be too careful.

"What do you want?" Amelia demanded.

_I want to talk._

Amelia said nothing but continued her defiance stance. 

Again the ghost mouthed silent words and again Amelia heard it's voice in her head....

_We need your help._

Amelia blinked. Help? This ghost needed her help?

Suddenly Amelia could feel power erupting inside her. A power forged into her since her day of birth. A power that demanded her to help people. A power of a Champion of Justice.....

Amelia eased her defiant pose and relaxed towards the ghost. 

You need my help?" she asked.

_Yes. We all do._

"We?"

_I am not the only ghost in this village, nor by choice._

Amelia sighed. Yeah, she knew all about the OTHER ghosts. 

Hang on.....

"By choice? What do you mean?"

_The natural order has been disrupted. It is from this chaos that order must be re-established._ the ghost replied.

Amelia's expression immediately went into one of confusion. Eh? What on earth was this ghost trying to tell her? The princess really couldn't make head or tail out of the ghost's cryptic clues.

The ghost didn't answer. Instead it drew forth a single hand. A shivered hand, a dead hand, a crooked hand, a ghostly hand. It was this hand that pointed past Amelia and back towards the village. It was this hand that pointed back to the ruins and towards one piece of the ruin in particular.  
It was a statue. A statue that was still standing, untouched by the devastation that claimed the rest of the village. It stood tall and proud, like a beacon shining bright and radiant in amongst the ruined village.

Amelia blinked in terrified astonishment.

"What?" she cried. "You want me to return to the village?!"

The ghost nodded.

Amelia's eyes hardened. No way! There was no way she was going back to village! This ghost was demanding the impossible!!!

But her duties as a Champion of Justice compelled her to stay.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Amelia asked.

The ghost didn't answer. Instead she let out a laugh. A hollow laugh. A ghastly laugh. A laugh from the grave. A laugh that reverberated throughout Amelia's head. 

Suddenly fear overtook Amelia's psyche. Immediately she turned around and fled from the ghost. Riding on the wings of fear, the princess fled the clump of trees and ran back into the ruins. She didn't care where she was running to. Nor did she have plans on stopping. What mattered was getting away from that ghost!

Riding on a fear of ghosts, Amelia's flight was blind. So much so, she ran straight into a something hard and solid. 

Amelia was struck so hard from the impact that she got knocked off her feet and fell onto the hard cobblestones of the street. 

Although struck with pain from the collision, Amelia sat up nursing her head. What on earth did she run into.....?

She looked up....

...And soon found herself staring into the eyes of Zelgadis....

* * *

Chapter 5  
Contents  



	6. Chapter 5

Fear of Ghosts Part 5 Fear of Ghosts  
Chapter 5 

* * *

Following the collision, came a moment of stunned silence between the two. 

Amelia's eyes blinked in shock. 

Zelgadis? Here? 

Impossible. It can't be. He'd already left the village to search for his stupid cure.....

But the more Amelia stared at this newcomer, the further her brain marched towards realisation. Yes. This newcomer was indeed Zel. 

The princess' eyes widened with joy. He was still here! He hadn't left the village at all! 

And if he was here now, then this would mean.....

He had indeed come back to her! Perhaps he had seen the folly of his actions in leaving her alone in such a haunted place! Now, at long last, she wasn't all alone in this accursed village! 

Then, Amelia's frightened face broke into an expression of pure happiness. Zelgadis had returned - to her! She knew him well enough, all right. He wouldn't leave her alone! He wouldn't desert her! He wouldn't let her down! What could possibly be better?! 

In an instant, all past injustices were now all forgotten. It didn't matter that Zel's previous actions had been so horrible or indifferent. It didn't matter that Zel had walked out on her hours ago. It didn't matter that he had left her all on her own and to the mercy of those ghosts. It didn't matter that he was oblivious towards her feelings for him. What mattered was that he had returned. 

And she couldn't be happier. 

But the chimera didn't share the same expression. Instead, he looked rather astonished.

"Amelia?" he inquired. "You're still here?'

Still maintaining her enormous grin, Amelia nodded. Then she got to her feet. 

_He's come back. He's come back. He's come back!_

"Are you all right?" Zel asked, his voice radiating with concern for the princess.

Amelia blinked. 

Hold on a minute here. 

Did he just ask if she was all right? Did he just ask a question out of concern? Does this mean he hasn't walked out on her completely? 

Does this mean he actually feels, in one way or another, for the princess?

It must be so! Why else would he still be here? Why else would he run into her like that? Why else would he act so concerned for the princess? A spark lit up inside the princess. A spark of hope. A spark of happiness. A spark that assured Amelia that she just may release Zel from his tormented prison.

Still with the warmest of all expressions and the biggest of all grins, Amelia nodded her answer.

Zel blinked. Suddenly his expression of concern vanished completely. The chimera's eyes hardened and his brow furrowed. He could tell what was coming up next.....

To be honest he wasn't exactly keen on seeing the princess again. He had originally planned on finding the secrets of this village as quickly as possible and continue on his quest. Yet he planned on doing this without attracting the attention of the other living human in the village - Amelia. He certainly didn't want the princess hanging on him when he was facing death and demons in his quest to find a cure. He didn't want to play babysitter. He didn't want to be stalked by an enamoured and amorous teenager. And he definitely didn't want any interference in his goals - whether they be searching for a cure or uncovering the secrets of this wretched village.....

Make no mistake, he wasn't exactly keen on seeing the princess again.

Particularly not in these circumstances.

"Well, it's good to see you're all right." the chimera said.

But that was a lie. He didn't really mean it. He didn't like to see her hurt but that wasn't for the right reasons.

But the lie was enough to conceal the truth. For Amelia's eyes lit up. He was actually worried about her well-being! He really did care for her! 

Seeing Amelia's jovial reaction, Zel allowed himself a brief smile. But that smile was another lie. It was a fake smile. His mouth may have turned up at the corners but his eyes retained their cold indifference. 

Fortunately Amelia didn't notice. Or at least she didn't seem to notice. In fact her smile grew even larger. Damn, she loved it when he smiled. When he smiled, he seemed like such a different person. 

Zelgadis mentally cursed when he saw the enlargement in Amelia's smile. Great, now it seems that she would follow him around even more - Exactly what he didn't need. 

Yet even as his mind was frustrated, his face didn't show it. Zel cleared his throat.

"Come on. Lets get out of here." 

But that was yet another lie. Sure neither of them wanted to hang around here in this accursed village. But, to be honest, Zel didn't want to be stuck with the burden that was Amelia. The sooner they get out of here, the sooner she can return to Saillune and the sooner he can return to his quest of finding a cure.

Then, without a further ado, Zel turned around and headed off, determined to find a way out. Amelia followed, with enthusiasm. Yes, she shouldn't have reason to be scared now! She had Zel by her side, so why should she be paralysed with fear and lacking in confidence. Yes, those ghosts can now bring it all on!

Amelia, now bursting all over with confidence and enthusiasm, followed Zel as he led the way through the dawn and out of the village. And for a time, the two adventurers travelled on in silence. Not a word was spoken. Zel concentrated on finding his way out of this wretched village while Amelia followed. Yet what was even more frustrating on Amelia's case was that Zel walked on ahead with his back to her. Along with the frustration came confusion: If he was so concerned with her, like he was before, then why has he turned on her with ignorance?

Suddenly it struck her.

He was more interested in finding a way out then her herself! 

Amelia blinked in astonishment. Suddenly, the illusion she had built up for herself suffered a huge crack across it's face. Was Zel ignoring her and her feelings.....?

Or was she just merely riding on her own delusions?

No matter, she must break down Zel's defensive shield. 

Yes, something must be done and quickly....

"Zel?" the princess asked. "Have you seen any....."

"Seen any what?" the chimera asked, without turning around.

"....ghosts?"

Suddenly Zel stopped, surprised by the princess' question.

Amelia immediately caught herself. Why did she have to go and say something completely ridiculous like that? Everyone knows that there are no such things as ghosts. If she had asked a question like that to anyone else, they would've laughed in her face. They would've told her not to be so wrapped up in stories designed to scare little children.

However what Amelia saw was definitely no illusion. She knew what she saw and that visage certainly could not be denied. She had seen a ghost: pure and simple. No one could deny that. 

And, if what that ghost told her was true, this entire village was full of ghosts- all bound under a curse most hideous. And a curse that needed lifting.

But what guarantee did Amelia have that Zel would believe her? Why would he, a chimera; a creature of the night and a grown man, believe a child's story? 

Amelia had seen the ghostly inhabitants of this village. One such inhabitant had even made contact with her. It was this ghost that told the princess that the entire village needed help. The help of these two outsiders. So there could be a chance....

Then, in a slow tone, Zel gave his answer:

"Yes, Amelia I have seen......something."

Amelia grinned. Yes! He had seen something! Great! Now they were both in the same boat. Now that they both had seen the ghosts that made up the village she can now convince him to help them! 

Yes they will now certainly help these doomed villagers - together. 

Suddenly Amelia felt a sharp pain from the depths of her stomach. It was a pain, gnawing at her insides. A pain coming across from a lack of sleep. A pain that the princess ignored. 

However, Zel didn't turn around. He continued to have his back towards Amelia. And it was perhaps just as well, because if he turned his head around, Amelia would've noticed that his face was screwed up in an expression of contempt. Indeed, fortune was smiling on the princess - yet it's smile was more of a cruel joke on her.

"Yes Amelia. I have seen something. Something quite extraordinary." Zel said.

Amelia let out a yawn. The pain was eating away at her. Sleep was beckoning.....

Oblivious, Zel went on: "There is a great evil force here in this village....."

Amelia fell on her knees. She was fighting a losing battle here. She couldn't stay awake. 

Zel continued his musing: "A great evil force indeed....."

Suddenly his speech was interrupted by a loud thump. Zel flicked his head around to see Amelia, lying on the cobblestones, fast asleep. Her battle to stay awake had fallen through and now her defences lay in ruins. 

Zel ground his teeth. Great. Just great. She had fallen asleep on him. Of course, by now he should be unsurprised that his plan of escaping this accursed village is constantly plagued with delays. 

Oh well, perhaps he should consider getting her to safety. 

Growling in frustration at his bad luck, Zel picked up the princess and carried on his way, his eyes retaining their vigilance. But it wasn't an exit the chimera's eyes were searching for now. Instead, Zel was now looking for shelter. After all, he couldn't leave Amelia out here when this night was owned by ghosts.....

It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for. 

There, standing out in amongst the ruins, was a blasted, but still quite stable house. There was a gaping great hole in the roof, the walls were all scarred with burnt patches and the paint was peeling. But the house still looked quite capable of withstanding even a Dragon Slave spell hurled by a bad-tempered, red-headed sorceress. 

Zel grinned at his discovery. Then, without any further ado, he ran into the house. 

Zel pushed opened what once was the front door and found himself, and Amelia, in a darkened chamber. Using his demon powers to determine shapes within the darkness, it didn't take long for Zel to pick out the basic contents of the room. Basic contents that told the chimera he was standing in the entrance hall. However, the inside of the house wasn't much to speak of. There was no furniture, doors, curtains or any decoration of any kind. The floor, which perhaps was once made from the finest wood available, was now covered in dust, dirt and rubble - thus concealing any trace of the floor's previous glory. The walls were also looking quite scarred and had definitely seen better days - just like the rest of the building.

But what did it matter if this house was a decrepit wreck?! What mattered was it continued to serve it's purpose as a shelter to those who adopted this building as their habitat. Zel made his way into the building. He then made his way across to a corner and gently set Amelia down. Then he stood up, his mind setting about on task on deciding on what to do next.....

But what to do next? His primary goal at the moment is his never-ending search for a cure. But he can't continue on with this journey just yet. For, as far as he was convinced, there was a great evil force at work here. The encounter with those ghostly monks and the mere presence of the ghosts was proof enough! Furthermore, if this evil force was manipulating the souls of the dead villagers then that is something he couldn't stand for. He couldn't just walk away when such souls couldn't be laid to rest! 

Then Zel caught himself. What the hell was he thinking? He wouldn't say something like that normally....

Would he?

Why should he help these people? They weren't alive, so to speak, so they couldn't provide any reward of any kind. They wouldn't accept him as human instead of a monster. And, like everyone else, what guarantee did Zel have that they won't shun him away as a monster?

But, in spite of these risks, something compelled Zelgadis to stay. Something that came from hanging around a Champion of Justice too long.....

Which now brings him to the second hazard in Zel's path: Amelia. 

No matter how hard he tries, it seems unlikely that Zel would get rid of the princess. She seems determined to make him cheer up. But.....

.....he doesn't want to live in a world where he is deemed a monster. He doesn't want to live in a world where he's shunned from human eyes. He doesn't want to live in a world where he is judged no better then the countless monsters and mazoku that he has fought and destroyed. Thus it become essential that he locates a cure and makes a welcome return to the realm of humanity - As one of them.

Yet Amelia seems determined to cheer him up. But she is a princess. Yes, a princess, of all people. A high ranking member of society and a beacon of inspiration to the people. What would a princess have of a freak? A deformation? A monster?

As Zelgadis' mind went into overdrive, his eyes made their lazy way across the ruined house. It was these eyes that finally settled on the form of the sleeping princess. 

As Zel gazed upon the sleeping princess, he felt a huge crack make it's way across his frozen heart. As she slept there, she looked breathtakingly beautiful. She looked so beautiful sleeping there. So delicate, so peaceful, so lovely...

Then he caught himself yet again. What was he thinking?! He certainly wasn't used to emotions like this....

And there was no way in hell he wanted to get used to emotions like this!!!!!!

Suddenly the chimera was overcome by a peculiar sensation. Zel feel to his knees clutching his head in pain. What was this? What was going on here?

Then it struck him.

Of course! He hadn't slept a wink during the course of the entire night! The lack of sleep was now catching up with him! 

Having not slept in the past twelve or so hours Zel had no trouble succumbing to the demands his tired frame made. The chimera, then lay down beside the princess and closed his eyes. 

It didn't take him long before he fell into sub-conscious and into dreams.....

* * *

Chapter 6  
Contents  



	7. Chapter 6

Fear of Ghosts - Part 6 Fear of Ghosts  
Chapter 6 

* * *

It was Amelia who woke first. Her eyes fluttered open, thus breaking the spell that sleep had cast onto the princess. As Amelia received feeling in her arms and legs, the spell was further disintegrated. It didn't take long for her to sit up. And in doing so, the spell of sleep was eradicated completely.

She yawned, stretched, and allowed her eyes to receive the images before her. 

However she was slightly at ill-ease. 

Her sleep had been penetrated by a peculiar noise. A noise her ears had managed to pick up. A noise that triggered the princess' sense of scepticism.

In the darkness, she blinked. That noise......

No. It's impossible. She couldn't have heard something like that out there!

There was no way that such a sound could come from an abandoned village such as this!

There was no way....

Wait a minute.

There it was again! 

This can't be real.....

No wait, there it is a third time!

How can it be....?

It didn't take long for the silence to be rocked again by this noise.

It was the ringing of a single bell. A solitary bell that sounded rather distant. Yet while the bell sounded incredibly distant, it seemed like it's message was coming from the depths of this wretched village......

Amelia blinked. What the hell was going on here? How could there be a bell ringing in this village?! This was impossible! This village was (quite literally) a ghost town! A bell couldn't ring by itself! There couldn't be someone ringing a bell here! 

Could there?

Suddenly Amelia was struck by another revelation. 

What bell?

Amelia, based on her recollections of the village, couldn't recall a huge bell tower in the village! It couldn't be! The entire village, as Amelia pictured it, was nothing more then ruins upon ruins! There weren't much in the way of buildings still standing in this village, let alone a bell tower! 

Something was dreadfully wrong here. And something within the princess compelled her to investigate. It was an impulse. An impulse which made her forget her fear of ghosts. An impulse that made her forget all about Zel and his recent change in attitude. An impulse that made her forget the darkness that was providing the minimal lighting within the wretched village. An impulse that made her forget about her previous goal of getting out of the village.

Driven on from this impulse, Amelia got to her feet and headed off into the darkness, in the direction of the bell ringing.

All thoughts of Zel were forgotten completely - Amelia left the chimera right where he was, sleeping blissfully unaware. Acting upon a strong impulse all that mattered was locating the sound of the noise. 

Amelia made her way through the darkened house, her eyes squinting at the minimal light.

_Strange_ she thought. _Why is it still night time? It should be morning...._

Right?

Then she stopped.

How long had she been asleep? The events of the night had so far been enough to occupy some hours. Events that indeed shocked her to the core. Hence the prospect of sleep came as a sweet release. A sweet release which she certainly embraced. 

Thus she must've, at least, been asleep for hours surely!

Had she? 

Come on, it seemed like hours since she fell asleep in the company of the chimera. So it should be morning now! There should be morning light streaming in. Streaming in to banish the horrible black oblivion of the night. 

Right?

Now that she thought about it, ever since she set foot in this damned village she's lost all concept of time. Running into one nightmare after another, certainly creates havoc on one's physique and mind. For all she knew, it could've been more then several hours since she left the world of normality that was Saillune. 

But wait - How long it had been had she departed the realms of sanity and the security of her father's palace? Hours? An entire evening? An entire night?

An entire day?

Was this village existing as a separate entity from the rest of the world?

Amelia shook her head. No. That couldn't happen. That type of thing only existed in stories - the type of stories that were used to frighten children. 

No, this village can't be existing as a separate entity! That wasn't possible!

Satisfied with this conclusion, Amelia continued on her way. It didn't take her long to reach the door of the house.

That wasn't possible.

Amelia's conclusion still reverberated within her mind, as she gently pushed the door open and stepped out into the street.

That wasn't possible.

The princess made her way onto the broken cobblestones that made up the ruined streets of the village, heading in the direction of the bell. 

And still her conclusion haunted her.

That wasn't possible.

Amelia felt a cold chill run down her spine. But she continued her walking.

That wasn't possible.

The princess's expression grew with apprehension. Her walking pace grew with speed. 

That wasn't possible! 

It didn't take long for Amelia's pace to increase even further. 

_That wasn't possible!!!_

An increased pace that soon evolved into a full-blown run.

On wings of denial Amelia ran. Ran blindly through the never-ending night. Ran blindly through the ruins. Ran blindly in a futile attempt to leave this accursed village. Ran blindly as tears welled up in her eyes.

_THAT WASN'T POSSIBLE!!!!!!!!_

Amelia ran on, charging toward an empty destination, all concepts of locating the source of the bell ringing now all forgotten. And any other concepts of helping the doomed ghosts in the village also fell through. 

All she wanted was to leave this forsaken village.....

* * *

Meanwhile, some distance away, Zelgadis was breaking from his sleep. His eyelids fluttering, breaking the sleep that riddled his eyes. His fingers began moving, ready to anticipate the activities of the day ahead.....

Gradually, his powers of visual reception arrived, from the grip of slumber. Objects began forming within his newly acquired vision - Even if it was still night time......

Still?

Zel's brain, hadn't quite reached a point of complete working order at this early hour. Yet he could sense the absence of natural light. But what did it matter? His demon sight could still identify the objects that greeted his field of vision.

Even in this early hour, Zel managed a small smile. Looks like having one's body's made up of 1/3 demon and 1/3 stone golem does have it's advantages....

Ah yes, he should be seeing Amelia's dozing form any moment now....

But, instead of seeing the cream shape that made up Amelia and her clothes on her back, Zel saw a blank space.

Huh?

Perplexed, Zel reached out a hand. But instead of coming into contact with Amelia's soft flesh, the chimera only touched the soft gravel that made up the floor of this decrepit house. Where was once a Saillune princess was now well and truly an empty space.

This was enough to trigger Zel's brain into full action. Now radiating with a sense of alarm, Zel leapt to his feet, all sense of sleep now disintegrating away to make way for a sense of action. Amelia had disappeared. But where? Why? Why on earth would she disappear like that? Where would she go without notification? There couldn't be anywhere she could go in this village.....

Could there?

Although Zel was indeed confused, by the princess' sudden disappearance, he quickly scanned the area. The minimal light that flooded from the outside world and into the house proved no problem for Zelgadis' demon sight. With such utilisation of this power, along with his skills as a tracker, it didn't take long for Zelgadis to pick up where Amelia had been. A footprint here, a dislocation of gravel there and her still-fresh scent.....

Having discovered Amelia's traces, the chimera took off after her. What could she be possibly up to? He doesn't want her getting in danger.....

Well not now anyway....

Right now, his first priority is to get her back to Saillune.

....And out of his hair.....

It didn't take long for Zelgadis to discover the open door. The door that opened up towards the outside world. 

The outside world that was the wretched village.

Quick as a flash, Zel headed out of the house and into the village. He paused, his eyes darting left and right, looking for any clue, any trace, any sign of his lost friend.

It was at that point that he realised that something was incredibly out of place. 

It was still night time in this village!

The chimera paused as the oddity of the situation burned it's way into his soul. This was incredibly peculiar. How would the night arrive so quickly.....?

Did he sleep right through the day? He was certain the dawn had arrived just as he fell asleep.....

Or was there another sinister reason behind this....?

It seemed like this night was never ending.....

Zel blinked at this startling thought. Could it be? How long had this night been going on for? Hours, it seems....

Could this night be choking the village for all it's worth? Yes this damned village was cursed with a population of ghosts, but was that it? Was this village also cursed with an eternal night? What the hell was going on in this wretched village.....?

Zel's brain whirred, trying to recall everything he knew about sorcery, in it's many guises, in an attempt to find an answer. There must be a logical answer behind this! There has to be at least a sensible explanation......

Suddenly Zel hit on something! He had read somewhere, in a book or something, about the proposal of certain portions of land existing as separate entities, sealed off from the rest of the world. This allowed the portion to exist as a separate entity, completely functioning on it's own, oblivious from the rest of the world. Of course, such a feat could only be accomplished with the use of magic most powerful. Yet the effects were certainly devastating - Being situated in a separate world certainly created conflict with the real world. Time is disrupted beyond belief, communication is practically impossible and the eventual connection of the two worlds created the most unbelievable area of conflict.

There was a grain of truth behind that idea. Why, the new world that Valgarv and Filia live in was cut off from the rest of the world by a sealed barrier of magic - that was until Lina destroyed Hellmaster Fibrizzo and, as a consequence, brought the barrier down. And the conflict that resulted when Zel went with Lina, was astonishing to say the least.

Then the chimera was struck by another thought.

A curse of ghosts and a curse of eternal night. Was it any way possible that these two oddities were connected....?

It seems obvious that something extraordinary happened to this village. Something that, while have being wonderful beyond human comprehension, also cast a spell of doom upon the entire village and it's inhabitants. 

This would certainly add to this probability of being in a separate world....

There is truly some evil force at work. An evil force behind this accursed village.

But one thing's for sure. He was trapped in a nightmare. A nightmare that wouldn't end or lessen it's evil grip on him. 

It was there and then that Zel was reminded by what Amelia last said to him. She was trying to persuade him into abiding with the ghosts' demands for help. 

Well he certainly had an excuse now....

Zel sighed and headed off in the direction of Amelia's scent, his eyes and ears still retaining their vigilance. 

He could only guess as to why and where the princess headed off to.

It's as silent as a tomb here......

* * *

Elsewhere, Amelia had fallen. She fell to her knees, her legs refusing to run any more. She bowed her head in fear. But to what use? No matter how much running she does, no matter how much she flees, no matter how much she is controlled by her fear of ghosts, it seems nothing she can do would break her from this nightmare.....

Just then, another chime from the bell rung out across the landscape.... 

The princess raised her head, her eyes blinking in astonishment. That bell....

It was still ringing.....?

.....Only time this time it sounded much more closer. 

_Man that bell is loud!_ Amelia thought. _It's loud enough to shake these ruins to the ground. I wonder why Zel hasn't heard it yet.....?_

With her curiosity about the bell, still standing strong, Amelia's eyes darted across the ruins, trying to locate the source of the noise. Come on, it should be around here.....

It didn't take her long to find what she was looking for.

There, rising above the rest of ruined buildings stood a tower. A tower which towered over the village like an eyesore. A tower which reverberated with the ringing of the bell. A tower which looked like it wouldn't stay standing for much longer - particularly with the burden it was housing.

Amelia's expression turned quizzical, her eyebrow raised in a disturbed manner. 

_Strange_ she thought. _If that tower was standing up like that, then why wouldn't she'd have seen it before.....?_

But what does it matter? She has a sense of priority - she must break the break the curse that befell the village. It wasn't just her commitment as a Champion of Justice. It's just.....

....the longer she stays here, the worse!

And if this tower does provide something of an answer then who is she to refuse it?

Driven on a motivation on breaking out of this nightmare, Amelia advanced towards the bell tower. It might not be much of a lead but it's still the best one she has. 

The princess pushed open the rotten door and gazed into the depths of the tower, her eyes blinking as her vision adjusted to the minimal light that resided within the tower. There wasn't much to look at, apart from a dirty floor, various pieces of rocks and wood and a staircase that led upwards and into the darkness that made up the inside of the tower's top - and presumably the bell itself. 

Without a further ado, Amelia hurried up the ruined staircase, her feet evading the various cracks and signs of rot that riddled their way across each step, her ears ringing the each thunderous crack that emerged from the din that was the bell.

But strangely enough, as soon as she reached halfway up the stairs, the bell's ringing came to an abrupt halt. What was once a holocaust of noise was now a very sudden silence. It was enough to bring Amelia's legs to a stop. 

The princess blinked in confused silence. Although her ears were grateful that the ringing had ceased, her brain was lost in a tsunami of questions. 

Everything was so wrong here: First, the bell starts ringing in an abandoned village, then the tower appearing seemingly out of nowhere and now the bell, just like it arrived, abruptly falls silent! 

It seems Amelia's goal of escaping this wretched village and this nightmare wouldn't be as easily achieved as she thought.....

Seeking answers, Amelia pressed on. She must know what's going on here! She must know! 

And, in a manner of seconds, she'd arrived to her destination: the top of the tower.

And there was the bell. It was a gigantic copper structure, hanging from a sturdy beam. But what was unusual that the bell was covered entirely with dust, as well as several spots of rust and cobwebs! It looked like it hadn't been rung in years, let alone just now!

Needless to say Amelia was baffled to the extreme.

Gently, she reached up and brushed her hand through the bell's dust coat....

....And suddenly she felt a cold chill travel down her spine.

She could feel the presence of another...

Quickly she flicked her head around....

....and her blood turned cold.

There, emerging from the darkness and advancing towards the princess, came a familiar face. It was the ghost girl she met in the forest. It was the same ghost who told Amelia of the curse that befell the village.

But now the ghost strode with a more purposeful intent. She bore down on Amelia with a expression that was at once both determined and sinister.

Now, Amelia was freaked out more then ever!

"What.....what do you want?" Amelia demanded, her voice tinged with fear.

The ghost didn't answer. Nor did she halt her advance.

"Stay back!" Amelia screamed, her hands ready to cast a spell - even if her hands were too busy shaking in fear.

Still the ghost refused to reply. Instead she raised her hand, reaching for Amelia's forehead.

Amelia tried to push the ghost away but to no avail. Her hands went right through the ghost herself! She couldn't be stopped! 

The ghost then touched Amelia's forehead with her finger.....

And suddenly Amelia was swept up as a huge impulse of power, a huge impulse of power that burned it's way from the ghost's finger to Amelia's brain. Instantaneously, Amelia was emersed in a power - a power so great that she couldn't have any chance of containing it. It was too much for her magic skills and her knowledge to handle. 

Consequently, she could feel her vision cloud and her brain lose all sense of function....

The ghost said nothing. She could see Amelia being wrapped up in this peculiar power surge but the ghost didn't move. Nor did she even flinch from what she was doing. It wasn't the correct thing to do but ultimately, the ends always justify the means.

And as Amelia traversed deeper and deeper towards unconsciousness, she saw the ghost one last time - yet long enough to see her lips move.

_I'm Sorry_

Amelia couldn't even scream as sanity fled.

* * *

Chapter 7  
Contents  



	8. Chapter 7

Fear of Ghosts Part 7 Fear of Ghosts  
Chapter 7 

* * *

Zelgadis stopped cold. Immediately, he flicked his head around, peering in amongst the darkened ruins with his eyes and ears on full stage alert. 

The chimera could sense something was amiss. He was certain of it.....

It was mere seconds ago that he was making his way through these ruins, in complete and utter total silence, searching for his lost friend Amelia. 

But this silence wouldn't last too long: For what was once silence was interrupted by a rather sudden disruption - a disruption that was enough to make Zelgadis stop dead in his tracks. It was enough to him forget all about his search. It was enough to make him forget locating his friend. It was enough to ignite his caution for the unfamiliar......

Strange, he could've sworn he heard someone scream.....

Yet while this scream interrupted the deafening silence that infested in the village, it had gone just as abruptly as it arrived - leaving the village as silent as before. 

But not with Zelgadis' mind riddled with doubts.

That scream.....where did it come from - only to disappear so quickly? There couldn't be anyone else in this village apart from himself and.....

Suddenly, the chimera's legs burst into an astonishing rush of speed. That scream could only mean one thing.....

.....trouble.

It seems he shouldn't have any difficulty finding Amelia now....

Zel had only ran a short distance until he skidded to a stop. 

Something had appeared right up in front of the chimera. Something that was enough to make him stop running. Something that was enough to make his eyes widen and his jaw drop. Something that was enough to trigger his persistent distrust for the unknown.

There, right in front of him and emerging from the shadows, was Amelia.

She made her way from the darkness of the shadows and towards the chimera.

Normally, Zel would've been overcome with joy. His searching for Amelia had come to a successful end and she was practically unscathed - even if it was her scream he heard mere minutes ago. Yes, normally Zel would've certainly shown his relief that his friend was alive and well. 

But if Zel was elated, he certainly didn't show it. Instead, he remained standing right where he was, with his arms folded and a suspicious glare. Try as he might, Zel couldn't shake the feeling that something didn't exactly feel right......

Yes, Amelia had recovered and, from the look of it, was still in one piece. But there something didn't exactly fit together. Something that was enough to ensnare him in a trap of disbelief. Something that was enough to make him wonder if he was still sane.....

Firstly Amelia didn't walk at her usual pace. Normally, she would've run to the chimera....

But not this time. Instead her pace was slow, stiff, uncertain and unenthusiastic. With her arms dangling lifelessly at her sides, the princess walked at such an awkward way that one might think that her knees had ceased function. This certainly wasn't the movements of a princess who liked to leap on tall places and recite Justice speeches.....

Secondly, Amelia's expression was unsettling. Her complexion was disturbingly pale, her mouth hung half open and her cheeks revealed signs of trembling. But what was the most unnerving aspect about Amelia, since this reappearance, was that her blue eyes, her brilliant blue eyes, had dulled. What was once an ocean of rich blue and sparkles of energy was now a cave of darkness. The blue had died away and took the spark of Amelia's eyes with it. 

And it was this changed Amelia that made her way towards the chimera. 

He didn't move. Nor did he flinch or make any type of sound. His brow furrowed, waiting for the princess, as she approached closer and closer. Already Zel was growing suspicious from analysing Amelia's peculiar movements. Things were getting more and more bizarre by the minute. 

Yet Zel retained his collected composure. His brain, forged from extensive research from many sources of magic (thanks to constant journeying to find a cure for his body), recognised this oddity immediately.....

It seemed possible but, at the same time, highly unlikely in an abandoned village such as this. Confirmation was required......

But in the meantime, he was best to put on a normal face.

"Amelia!" Zel whispered. "You're alive."

It was then that Amelia spoke - But oddly enough, it wasn't in a voice that was her own. 

"Yes. I am."

Zel raised an eyebrow. That voice that sounded like Amelia's yet, at the same time it wasn't. That voice wasn't the voice of a Saillune princess - No, this voice was flat, emotionless and more of a wind whistle rather than an actual voice....

This revelation was the final nail in the coffin. Zelgadis' eyes hardened. 

"Amelia?" the chimera inquired. "Are you all right?"

"Yes" she replied in this disturbingly unfamiliar tone. "I am all right"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" Amelia said, without flinching or blinking.

But Zelgadis wasn't going to be put off that easily: "I thought I heard you scream...."

"That was nothing."

But this statement did nothing to comfort Zel - instead it made him more suspicious than ever! He opened his mouth to speak but Amelia was already moving. Moving in her awkward sense of movement. Moving back towards the darkness of the shadows. Moving her face away from the chimera's accusing gaze. Moving somewhere deeper and deeper into the village.......

"Amelia?!" Zel growled. 'Where are you going?"

But Amelia didn't seem to pay any attention to the chimera's question.

"Did you hear the bell?" she answered. blankly.

"What?" Zel blinked, uncertain as to whether he heard correctly. 

This was enough to make Amelia turn around to face the chimera again. Oddly enough, her mysteriously blank expression now looked somewhat....

.....puzzled.

"Didn't you hear the bell? The bell that was ringing in the tower?" 

"Bell?" Zel asked, confused. "What tower?"

But Amelia didn't provide a straight answer: "Come. I'll show you....."

And with that she turned away from the chimera and headed off in a direction that led back into the shadows.

But Zel didn't hurry after the princess. Instead, his mind pondered on this recent series of events. Events which certainly developed in a startling fashion:

His suspicions were correct. Amelia had, somehow, been overcome with the spell of mind control! The chimera had certainly read about many types of mind control but each came in so many shapes and forms. Each had it's own effect and trademarks. But all had the same result: the act of one losing their own free will and ending up under someone's control. 

But how could this happen? There was no one else in this accursed village.

Could this have been the work of the village's ghostly residents?

That was possible. Yet why would they do it? Amelia seemed convinced that the ghosts in question were asking them both for assistance. Yes, the ghosts needed "help". But exactly what this help was, wasn't made clear. Amelia had told him that the ghosts' village was under a "curse". A curse of the sinister variety. But while the ghosts may have revealed the secrets of their village to the outsiders, they didn't explain everything. 

And, following this piece of unhelpfulness, they go ahead and utilise Amelia via the powers of a mind control spell?! Once again, the flames of Zelgadis' doubts ignited. Where once his cursed form provided a formidable obstacle in helping this people - why should he, an outsider and a monster in the eyes of society, abide to the demands of helping these people? - it was this distrust of these ghosts that now gave Zel another excuse for not helping the curse-stricken villagers. 

In fact, he would go so far to say that instead of helping these villagers, he would rather burn their wretched village and the ghosts along with it......

Suddenly, Amelia's voice brought the chimera out of his thoughts.

"Are you coming.....?"

She was standing merely centimetres from the shadows that infested in the village. She had turned around, waiting for Zel to follow her. She wanted to show him something and she seemed quite intent to show him this discovery.....

Zel sighed and set off after Amelia.

Satisfied that he was following Amelia turned around and led the way into the shadows, not turning around once ever after. 

But had she turned around, she would've uncovered a sinister plot.

But had she turned around, she would've seen Zel's face etched with determination to rid the evil that was plaguing his friend. 

But had she turned around, she would've seen Zel's hand reach closer to his sword hilt.....

  


Zel was indeed correct with his perceptions in Amelia's behaviour. She was truly under the power of a mind control spell. 

But unbeknownst to him, something much more sinister was taking place within the depths of Amelia's mind.....

_Amelia was confused. _

One second, she was having a blaze of power, blazing it's way from a ghost's finger and into her forehead. Then everything went black.....

And it was within the confines of this blackness that she found herself.

What was this? She couldn't see anything. And she couldn't feel a thing - She couldn't feel her hands, feet or any part of her body. She couldn't feel any terra firma, she couldn't feel anything worth gripping onto and she couldn't see anything in this inky blackness.....

All she had was her voice and her thoughts......

"What is this?" she wondered aloud. "Where am I?

"Am I dead?"

"Not quite" said a voice.

Had there been a floor, Amelia would've jumped several feet in the air. It wasn't just the shock of hearing a voice in such an empty state of mind.

No, the voice was one that Amelia recognised. 

"You!" Amelia gasped, her brow furrowing with distrust. 

"Yes" the ghost girl replied.

"What's going on here?! Where am I?! What are you doing here?!" 

"You are helping me break the curse of the village." the ghost answered. 

"You see," she went on "When you arrived to the bell tower, I used my powers to take possession of your mind. I have now severed the link from your mind to your body."

Amelia was stunned.

"Am.....I.....?" 

"No you are not dead" the ghost answered. "You must understand that while I have severed the link, your soul has remained untampered with. Your mind is still untouched and unviolated. Thus it is through your mind that I am able to tell you this." 

"Yes, but that doesn't explain why all this has happened" Amelia yelled, not liking this piece of news at all.

"Well" the ghost explained, in sinister fashion, "We, the ghosts of this village, know the Crystal Dragon is hidden. By recovering it from it's hiding place the curse of the village will be lifted. 

"However, in order to recover it, we needed a human body to do the job for us. So that's why I transported you here."

Amelia paused in astonishment as the bizarreness of this news sank in , yet her confusion was as rampant as ever.

"Hold on." Amelia said. "If I'm here with my mind untouched then where's my body?"

"Under my control" the ghost replied, In a rather sadistic fashion.

Upon hearing this piece of piece of news, Amelia was left speechless.. 

It was then the ghost announced her departure from the conversation - by going silent.

"Wait!" Amelia yelled in alarm "Don't go!"

But it was too late. The ghost was gone, leaving Amelia helpless and alone in the inky blackness.....

  


Zel however was growing with suspicion. He stood at the foot of the staircase that led up to the darkened, mysterious, oblivion that made up the top of the bell tower. It was this black oblivion that the possessed Amelia made her way up. She ascended the staircase one step at a time, one foot making it's slow way in front of the other, on each of the rotten steps. Each step seemed more like an action from a dream. It was as if Amelia was acting out some hideous event forgotten in time.

Zel growled in suspicion. Amelia's possession did nothing to hinder his distaste for all things in and around the village. The chimera was, at this stage, growing with so much distaste that he was, at this stage, questioning his sanity. He had seen many weird and wonderful sights in his time spent with Lina Inverse and on his never ending journey for a cure to his cursed form. He had seen Ruby Eye Shabranigdu and Dark Star, actual demon kings, rise up to destroy everything in their path. He had seen many other demons, dragons and legions of undead warriors. He had even seen entire cities and civilisations obliterated with just the one spell. 

But for sheer bizarreness, nothing quite compared to the nightmare that was this village.

But one thing's for sure: He's not going to take any more of this. He is going to bring an end to the evil that's choking this village. He's going to put an end to this mayhem. He's going to bring this nightmare to a grinding halt.

And he's not going to do it without a fight.

First, he'll destroy the evil spirit that's controlling Amelia's body. 

And then.....

With a firm grip on his sword hilt, the chimera took to the stairs, following the princess as she made her way up to the top of the bell tower. 

After a long and laborious journey, the chimera finally found himself at the top of the bell tower. And he was quite impressed with what he saw there.

The area was dominated by a huge copper bell. It hung from a sturdy beam that looked like it had the bell for many years and will continue to do so for a long time yet. Yet, it was surprising that the bell was still situated in an abandoned, haunted village such as this. Even though it was spotted with areas of rust, cobwebs and coated with a thick layer of dust, the massive bell was still an impressive sight. 

But why was Zel brought here? Why did Amelia, or to be precise the possessed Amelia, led him all the way up here? What was the intentions of this entity that was possessing his friend?

Seeking answers, the chimera glared suspiciously at the princess. She was making her way towards the bell - But something was unusual in her movements: now her pace, whilst being stiff and awkward, now carried a sense of purpose. It was as if Amelia, although she was possessed, now carried a sense of awe. A sense of awe brought about by the sight of the bell....

The girl turned to face the chimera. 

And what Zel saw certainly created a sense of unease to his increasingly-cautious mind.

Although Amelia's eyes were blank, they undertook a sudden change: They now looked like they contained a spark of colour. A spark of colour that brought some light to the darkened pools that were once Amelia's brilliant blue eyes. It was as if the possessive spirit seemed.....

.....excited.

The princess' movements now seemed less awkward and more controlled. In fact, the movements now seemed more tingly. 

The princess raised her arm and pointed towards the bell: A gesture that was practically radiating with excitement. 

It seemed that the possessive spirit had finally found something. Something it was looking for. And from the looks it, something it had spent a long time looking for....

But what would Zel care about the demands of the spirit? The only time he had for it, was ridding Amelia from it's manipulative presence. This is no time to be dawdling, this is a time for action. 

Zel drew his sword with dramatic flourish. 

Now was the time for action.....

The chimera advanced towards the princess, his expression sinister and his sword exhibiting a lethal edge. 

Yet the princess, or at least the spirit, seemed unperturbed by the chimera, clearly revealing homicidal intentions, bearing down upon her. Instead she continued pointing at the bell in an excited manner. 

But this did little to cease Zelgadis' advancement. 

Suddenly, from the depths of Zel's mind, came a voice. A voice that called out to him. 

_Wait!_ Said the voice. _Are you sure you're doing the right thing here? _

_Yes_ Zel mentally replied _Amelia is possessed by some sinister force. And I'm the one to release her from the power of this force!_

_You.....you.....aren't going to kill her are you?_ the voice asked. 

Zel blinked at this sudden revelation. But still he marched on. 

_Hold on!_ The voice yelled _You don't know what you're dealing with here.....!_

But Zel wasn't listening any more. His mind was truly gone. He was pretty much at the stage where the effects of the nightmare had cracked his mind. He was at the stage where he wanted out and will stop at nothing to achieve this goal. 

Even if it meant giving anything a try.....

Thus it was that Zel loomed over Amelia - who was still pointing at the bell and unafraid of the impending danger that was nearing. 

_Amelia...._.Zel thought_....I'm sorry......_

He lunged forward, bringing his sword down towards Amelia.....

But the blade never reached it's intended target. 

For, at the last moment, Amelia dodged swiftly out of the way. 

She side-stepped out of harms way and reappeared several feet away, still seemingly unperturbed by the chimera's sudden attack and still pointing at the bell. 

Zel blinked at this sudden move. Obviously the spirit was quick in movement and quite capable of moving from point A to point B in a matter of seconds. 

But what does it matter? Zel's determination to destroy the evil spirit's hold on Amelia, still stood strong.....

Zel lunged after Amelia with sword in hand. An attack which she dodged. But Zel was expecting this and followed up with another charge. An attack which Amelia dodged with no great difficulty. Zel welded his sword in a great arc, piercing the air, trying to strike the princess. But to no avail. The chimera then brought his sword in a great downward arc, in an attempt to bring the spirit down.....

But to little use - the princess merely leapt upwards out of the chimera's sword swinging.

Zel, emerging from his last attack, raised his head. His eyes darted left and right, looking for the princess. Dammit. How could that spirit elude his grasp so quickly and so easily?!

It didn't, however, take him long to locate the spirit and it's unwilling host body.

There the princess was, standing above the chimera's head. It had leapt up and had managed to obtain a position on the bell itself. It stood in a graceful position, that didn't disturb the bell at all. The spirit leered triumphantly at Zel.

Zel glowered back. It seemed obvious that the spirit was toying with him. It was mocking his efforts to break the possession spell and escape this wretched village. It even had the audacity to manipulate all those around him in such an appalling manner. 

But Zel wasn't prepared to take any crap like that. 

He must bring an end to this, no matter what the cost.

Zelgadis raised his arm whilst sporting an open hand. 

And then, he uttered two words. Two simple words...

"MEGA BRAND!!!!!"

* * *

The tower was rocked by the full force of Zelgadis' spell. Such an ancient construction had no chance of withstanding a blast of that multitude from such a destructive spell. 

An enormous shock wave reverberated through the bell tower, shaking every brick, shaking every supportive beam, shaking the whole tower right down to the foundations. 

It wasn't possible for the tower to survive such a destructive force. Within seconds the tower came down with a terrific crash. The tower toppled from it's foundations only to fall onto the cobblestones of the village ruins. The tower fell only to conjure up a huge dust cloud upon impact. 

And it was in this dust cloud that the tower fell apart. What was once a tall tower, housing an immense copper bell, had now disintegrated into bricks and wood. Pieces of the tower had fallen away to construct a huge mountain range of rubble. The tower was no better then the rest of the ruins it had once stood amongst. 

And with the tower's destruction came the end of the bell as well. The tower's sole purpose would end up going down alongside it's house. The bell tumbled out of the tower when it fell. Yet it had little prospect of surviving such a journey downwards. When the bell tumbled out of the tower, it struck the cobblestones of the village streets. Along with this, and the bombardment from pieces of the tower, the bell was shattered into a thousand pieces, to remain silent forever. 

* * *

Zelgadis moaned. His body ached with the most incredible pain. Even with a flesh that was made out of stone, nothing could halt the pain that made it's way through his limbs. 

Zel shifted his gaze towards the rubble. When confronted with such an extraordinary sight he blinked. Amazing - His spell had managed to bring the tower down completely.

Even when housing so much agonising pain, Zel still managed to hoist himself with his elbows. Following this, he managed to struggle his way onto his feet and surveyed the damage caused. 

Yes, his spell had certainly brought about the tower's end - in more way's than one! 

But did it also bring the spirit to it's demise.....?

It was there and then that Zel realised he was standing a good distance away from the rubble itself. He must've been thrown clear by the explosion.....

But if that's the case then there was no way he would've survived a fall from that height...

....But then again, he is one third rock golem. He could easily live through such an explosion and such a fall with that type of protection.....

It was then that Zel was struck by an alarming thought. An alarming thought that broke him into a run. He might have the protection to withstand a fall like that. 

But Amelia doesn't.

Zel darted here and there, though the ruins, searching for his friend. She has to around here somewhere.....

She just has to be.....

Please don't let her be dead, please don't let her be buried under this rubble, please don't....

Within moments he found what he was looking for. 

There she was, lying still and motionless in amongst some large shards of copper. 

Zel's eyes widened. Immediately, he sprinted over to Amelia's prostrate form. Was she alive? Did she manage to elude the chaos of the explosion and the collapse? Upon arrival, he knelt down and cradled her form in his hands. 

"....don't die on me...." he whispered, his voice shaky.

"...please don't die on me....."

Suddenly Zel's eyes caught the glint of silver. Curiosity drove him to turn away from Amelia and towards this discovery.

There, lying in amongst the copper shards that were once a parts of a bell, was a tiny crystal trinket. It was sculptured entirely in the shape of a dragon. Amazingly it seemed untouched and unscathed from the devastation that surrounded it. 

Zelgadis' eyes widened. Was this the Dragon that Amelia told him about.....?

His questions received answers much sooner than expected. 

Suddenly a huge whistle resounded throughout the village. A whistle that howled through the village, blowing up dust, rocks and other devastation that was riddled throughout the ruin. A whistle that sounded like it came from a different time and place.

What happened next was enough to make Zelgadis' jaw drop. 

Gradually the village become flooded with light. Rays of sunlight came sweeping over the horizon, penetrating the cruel grip of night that grasped the village. Rays of light that gradually grew in number. Rays of light that were a long time coming to the ruins themselves. 

Within moments the sun crept over the horizon, flooding light onto the cursed village. And suddenly, with the arrival of the longed for, the ruins changed. What was once ruined buildings were now beautiful houses, what was once blackened and damaged cobblestones were now clean streets and what was once empty was now populated with people. Laughing people. Happy people. People who welcomed the sun with the most jovial expressions, and set about their day's activities with a look of absolute refreshment - it was as if they had all emerged from the sweetest of dreams. 

Zel looked around. The rubble that was the tower had disappeared completely. In fact the entire ruin had disappeared completely. And now there were people, people going about their business without noticing himself and the princess he was cradling.....

Then it dawned on him. 

Amelia had been right all along. The ruined village was under the grip of a curse. A curse had now been lifted.....

Seconds later, the image of the restored village, shimmered in front of the chimera's eyes. And within moments the entire thing had gone, faded into nothing. Faded from human eyes. Faded from sight completely. 

Forever. 

Leaving Zelgadis all alone in the middle of an empty plain, cradling Amelia.

Zel blinked. He was indeed astonished by this sudden chain of events, the sudden visage and the sudden disappearance of the village. But it didn't take him long to work it all out. 

The village had gone. The curse was lifted. The eternal limbo that the village was locked in had been eradicated. Time, space and balance had been restored. The village's existence as a separate entity had come to an end. 

It was all over.

Suddenly a soft moan brought Zel back to earth. 

Zel looked down at Amelia.....

...and what he saw nearly made him fall over backwards. He was so happy.

Amelia's eyes had opened. Opened to reveal a pair of big blue eyes. A pair of big blue eyes that Zel recognised. 

"Zelgadis?" Amelia inquired softly, in a voice that was entirely her own. 

Seeing her blue eyes and hearing her voice was enough to convince Zel that Amelia had returned. The possessive spirit that encased her had gone completely. Amelia had come back. The Amelia he had known all along.....

It was then and there that Zel lost it all. He pulled Amelia closer towards him. He was so happy. She was alive....

She was free from the grip of possession.....

Amelia was startled by this. Man this was a change. What happened to the stoic, cold, indifferent Zel she met when she entered the village? What happened to the Zel who would stop at nothing to achieve a cure - even if it shutting off all around him? What happened to the Zel who saw her as a silly, juvenile child? 

This certainly was a change. 

But one that happened to her delight.

Grateful for the change, Amelia reached up and gently stroked the side of his face. 

Zel blinked at this move but eventually smiled back. 

And so they remained there in silence. Not a word was spoken but none was necessary. The nightmare was over. The ghosts and their wretched village had gone forever. Now they had returned to the real world.

And that feeling was truly refreshing. 

Then Amelia's eye caught the sight of a sparkle. A sparkle that glinted in the grass within her reach. 

She slowly shifted her gaze away from Zel and towards this discovery.

It was a crystal dragon. 

* * *

It's not over till it's over....  
Contents  



	9. Epilogue

Fear of Ghosts Fear of Ghosts  
Epilogue 

* * *

Zelgadis took the last amount of earth in his hands. It was this earth that he placed gently into a portion of disturbed ground in the centre of the plain. 

The chimera stood up, dusted off his hands and turned to Amelia.

"That's that." he declared. "The hole's filled."

Amelia nodded. 

"I hope no one finds it" she said softly. "Those villagers deserve their rest. It shouldn't be disturbed by any greedy thieves."

"I seriously doubt it" Zel answered. "I doubt any one would notice this way out here."

Amelia shrugged. "Perhaps you're right....."

Just then Amelia's eyes caught sight of something. Something disturbingly familiar. Something that was enough to make her eyes widen and her face pale. 

There, standing in the middle of the plain, up in the distance was the girl. The same teenaged ghost girl that had been holding a fascination for Amelia since the beginning. 

But now the ghost girl didn't look threatening at all. Instead she looked happy. Her mouth was turned at the corners and her eyes looked relieved. Relieved at the fact that the curse had been lifted. Relieved that her existence as a ghost had finally ended. Relieved at the prospects of enjoying a long-deserved rest. 

_Goodbye_ the ghost mouthed. _And thank you._

The ghost raised her arm in a wave, before disappearing completely. 

Amelia sighed happily. 

"Amelia?" Zel inquired. "Are you all right?"

Instantaneously, Amelia jumped back to reality to see the chimera staring at her in a most peculiar way.

"Oh!" Amelia laughed. "Don't worry! It was nothing. Nothing at all!"

Zel blinked in puzzlement before eventually shrugging it off. 

"Come on" he said. "I think it's time you were home."

And with that he turned away from the disturbed earth and headed in the general direction of Saillune. 

The princess blinked. What was this? Why would Zel suddenly turn his back on her? Why would he just get up and walk away from her like that? Why would he, even after the events that had just transpired, head back to Saillune? 

Amelia sighed. It seems that old habits truly die hard: From the look of it, he still seems keen to get rid of me and continue on his never-ending quest. It seems, that even after surviving a nightmare such as that, he'll still stop at nothing to find a cure. 

Amelia couldn't believe the chimera's audacity. Jeez, the horror they'd just survived is the type of thing that would pull them together, not drive them apart. Well, so much for progress......

But is there any way I can talk him out of it......?

Amelia shrugged and hurried on after the chimera. Within moments she found herself walking alongside him. 

"So" she said conversationally "What are you going to do now?"

"I guess I'll be moving onward, looking for a cure." Zel answered.

"I should've guessed....." Amelia sighed, half laughing, half-cursing. 

"And I guess you're really determined to find your cure?" she added.

"Yes" Zel replied bluntly. 

"As soon as possible?" 

"Yes" Zel answered again, somewhat concerned as to where Amelia was going with this.

It was at this point that Amelia stopped walking. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Both the chimera and herself had been through utter hell. A living nightmare which challenged their perceptions of sanity. A landscape of restless dead souls that hounded them relentlessly. A wasteland where, by combining their talents, did she and Zel survive. 

Yet, Zelgadis entered that village refusing Amelia's emotions for him. And, from the look of it, he left the village without a single change in mood. He seemed so wrapped in his quest for his cure that he shut off everything and everyone around him. 

Including the one, the only one, who'd dared to love him....

The princess at this stage was overcome with emotion. Failure. Rejection. Humiliation.

She turned away as tears welled up in her eyes. She didn't want to see him like this.....

Dammit. Why does he have to keep acting like this?! Why doesn't he go ahead and admit to the fact that she holds feelings for him? Why doesn't he admit to the fact that he too shares these feelings as well? Can't he see where he's going? Can't he see that by being oblivious to her feelings, he was just refusing his one chance for happiness and was, as a result, walking to his own self-destruction? 

At this stage, Zel had stopped walking and turned around.

She didn't answer. She continued looking downwards, refusing to make eye contact.

"Amelia?" Zel asked again, sounding closer than before. 

It was there and then the princess looked up, her eyes - although bloodshot and filled with salt water - receiving Zel, now standing before her with an expression of concern.

She turned away, she couldn't look at him. How could he turn her away after everything that they had been through? How could he turn her away even when she admitted her feelings for him? 

Gently, Zel reached out and, much to her surprise, placed his fingers under her chin. Then he lifted her face up, thus establishing eye contact. 

Amelia blinked in surprise, when she noticed that the chimera's eyes contained a spark of emotion. An emotion that was obviously directed at her. 

Then Zel leaned forwards, bringing his lips to hers. 

Eventually Zel broke off the kiss and returned to staring at Amelia, his eyes sad. He knew what she was thinking......

He can't deny what had happened in that accursed village: Both himself and Amelia had grown closer. Closer than before. Closer across the borderline of friendship. Closer enough to establish a connection that was both emotionally intense and intimate.

But ultimately, she can't be seen in the company of a freak, a deformity, an icon of social hatred. She can only love a man.....

_NO!!!_ Screamed a voice in Zelgadis' head. _DON'T!!!!!!_

"I'm sorry" he whispered. "I can't stay."

Amelia turned away. She broke out of Zelgadis' contact and walked off. She had only gone a few feet before she fell to her knees, bawling her eyes out. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't look at him. She just couldn't. 

Zel sighed and reached into his pocket. He pulled out Amelia's bracelet and advanced towards the princess. 

"Amelia" he said softly "I do believe this belongs to you." 

Amelia looked up. When she caught sight of the bracelet, she blinked yet she said nothing. Zelgadis took Amelia's hand in his own and placed the bracelet into it. 

And with that he turned to go.

Amelia looked at the bracelet then at the departing chimera. Instantly her feelings of dispair evaporated. Evaporated only to be replaced by feelings of urgency. Zel was leaving. And if she didn't do something quick he might disappear for good. 

He might disappear from her reach only to be consumed by his own self-tortured state.

Better do something quick! Before this opportunity slips through her fingers! She knows he's a good person underneath! She knows he secretly holds feelings for her! 

In any case he needs her to bring him to light.....

"Wait!" Amelia cried, her voice choked with emotion. "Zelgadis!"

The chimera let out a sigh. Yet he ceased his walking and turned around to once again face the princess. Might as well hear her out.....

"Before you go off hunting for a cure" the princess said. "Could you at least come back to Saillune with me? This is the first time in ages that I've seen you! We have so much catching up to do! You need to tell me all about your adventures! And I know Daddy would love to see you again."

Zel sighed for a second time before nodding.

**THE END.******

* * *

Contents  



End file.
